Gohan, The Saiyan Warrior: Remastered
by Mizz-Madam
Summary: Much can happen over a course of time; people change for the good & the bad. Goku needs to except Gohan Isn't his little boy anymore. At the young age of 7 Gohan was kidnapped by a team of Saiyans. Now he's returning to Earth for purging.
1. Destination: Earth

**Gohan, the Saiyan warrior**

* * *

**Well, I decided to re-write this story because I think it has some potential. However, due to my uh, writing skills, I never managed to make this story stand out. Major Key facts will be changed also, just so it doesn't bore you guys at home too. Also, this may be a disappointment, but I will not be having Bardock in this story.**

* * *

**Destination: Earth**

_A group of remaining Saiyans that didn't get blown up formed an alliance to try and find more Saiyans and take over planets._

_Gohan met with his uncle Radditz at the age of three and trained with Piccolo for a year, then went to Namek not long after, they returned and Gohan was still at the age of four, about a year later Gohan soon discovered that Bulma had a child with Vegeta named Trunks. _

_His father returned shortly and heard the warning from the future Trunks about the androids, a couple of weeks later Gohan heard he was going to have a brother! Just over a year passed, and now Gohan was at the age of 7 and trained along side his father, waiting for the androids to appear… but fate had other plans…_

_One night, whilst Goku and Gohan were training, some unexpected visitors came to planet Earth, Saiyan warriors, demanding that Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, Goten and Gohan join their journey through the galaxy searching for the last of their race._

_Obviously they all refused the offer but unfortunately Gohan didn't have much of a choice, they thought about taking Goten and Trunks but realized they were too young and had no time to raise them. After the battle was over Gohan the Saiyans left Earth, leaving no trace of the boy…_

_Goku did try to wish his son back, but it wasn't in the dragon's power…_

* * *

**Six years later…**

Still young, only in body, but not in mind, Gohan stared outside of the ship's window. His eyes flickered from each of the stars the ship passed by, not focusing on anything in particular. Alone in his private-quarters, however cold and small that room may be, he mindlessly stared. This was a common habit which he had, one he had had since as long as he could remember. Small meteors passed by the window, some coming a little too close for comfort. This did, in fact, bring the boy back to his senses.

Slightly startled, he slowly turned around and faced the steel wall belonging to his room and frowned, an expression which was no stranger to him. Once picking up his armor, he pulled it over his head, struggling slightly. Even with the flexibility of the clothing, he still always managed to have problems with it. Armor wasn't really comfortable. But Gis on the other hand; now, they were something easy to fight in.

"I can't… pull the blasted… thing over my head!!" he grumbled, his voice still rather childish but with a hint of maturity.

He was still discovering arising difficulties with the stubborn wear. But finally pulling the armor over his black spandex costume, he sighed. His hair was rather messy and of a medium length, resting just above his shoulders. For his age he was still pretty short but had grown considerably since his younger childhood. Dark, ebony eyes peered from under lose strands of his hair. The sparks of purity in those, once innocent and curious, eyes were long gone and were replaced with mere darkness.

Now ready and rearing to go, Gohan left the room, closing and locking the door behind him. Many other Saiyans, Namekians and other types of species were wondering the corridors. Unluckily for the boy, his room was in the main block of the ship, therefore it was never quiet. The rare occasions in which the area was silent, Gohan always savored it; either by meditating or exercising his mind.

The young teenager began walking down the corridors, soon to meet with a familiar face.

"Parvulus! Parvulus!"

Turning around uncaringly at the sound of his nickname, he met with the eyes belonging to one of his acquaintances. Tall, bold and strong in his structure, there stood a young man not too much older than Gohan. Although, this had been doubted on more than one occasion because they were both completely different in size. Only three years difference stood between them, yet it looked about double the amount.

"Oh, Kinpum." He greeted with a lack of emotion. With his friend being over a foot and a half taller than him, Gohan had to look up when speaking to the elder boy.

"Have you seen my father?" he then asked; urgency obviously present.

"Not since yesterday," Gohan replied, continuing to walk down the corridor swiftly. Kinpum followed but struggled with keeping up with the pace.

"Well… Well, you see -gasp- you see… -pant- I nee-… -another gasp- Parvulus! Will you slow down?!"

Rolling his eyes, Gohan, otherwise known as Parvulus lessened the speed. "What's so important?!" he then snapped. "Can't you see I'm rushing?!"

"Another mission?" he then inquired, folding his arms.

"Obviously…"

"Parvulus, give yourself a break! If you keep going the way you are, you're going to get yourself killed!"

"No," Gohan argued sternly once picking up the pace unconsciously. "To get to the top, Kinpum, you need to beat the best."

"And the best is on the planet you're going to?" Kinpum laughed, wrapping his fuzzy brown tail around his thin waist. "The best fighters are on the planets which are of a first class mission."

"Exactly."

"W-wait!! What?!" Kinpum gasped, once again finding it difficult to keep up with the pace of his younger acquaintance. "You got a first class mission! No way! I should have had a first class mission first! I'm older and also the boss happens to my father! How did you get one?!"

"Do you remember that mission I went on last month? You know the one to the planet Oldac." Receiving a nod, he continued. "Well, it was meant to be a third class mission but it turned out to be a first class. It scored me major points with your father."

"No way! Argh, why can't he trust me to take on a harder mission!?" Kinpum complained loudly, now flying alongside his friend once giving up walking.

Gohan merely laughed. "You?" He then smirked deviously. "Kinpum, you're as useful a chocolate fireguard!"

"You're such an arrogant hothead!" Glaring, the larger teenager folded his arms. "You think you're all Mr. high and mighty because my father favours you. But newsflash, Parvulus, you'd be nothing if it wasn't for me looking out for you. Actually you'd be most likely dead if it wasn't for me so don't push it!"

Laughing once again, but this time somewhat cruelly, he spoke. "Don't think I'm an idiot. You and I both know that I'm in disposable." He then snorted but halted walking once he noticed the expression on Kinpum's face.

Darkly and angrily, Kinpum snarled. "You know what, it's funny…" A little humour was added to his features, but still he didn't look exactly happy. "If you were still on that pathetic little mud ball of a planet then I doubt you'd be half as strong as what you are now. I did train you, just to remind you…"

Oh, he was playing the _'I trained you'_ card again. Kinpum often mentioned that in arguments just so he could have the upper hand.

Rubbing his temples, Gohan groaned. "Gee, I was only kidding about the Chocolate fireguard thing, 'Kin" He then said, calling his friend by his nickname.

Whenever Kinpum played the _'I trained you' _card, Gohan would always play the _'Kidding'_ card, this was how most arguments usually ended.

There was a brief silence, but this was until Gohan spoke up. "So why did you want to see your father anyway?"

"Oh, uh…I forgot…"

Kinpum never was the brightest crayon of the box. However, he was a real ladies man but didn't really care much for fighting. This was a huge disappointment to his father, who was in charge of the mother ship. Tighfer, the Saiyan's name was, was in his somewhat late thirties and had a passion for his job. He very much favoured Gohan and this worked to either the boy's advantage or disadvantage. Tighfer was the actual person to _collect_ Gohan from Earth. The man was extremely tough and could defiantly stand his ground.

The problem was; Gohan didn't know how tough…

Gohan would have taken Tighfer out years ago, except the Saiyan's power level was so secretive. It was obvious that the man was a super Saiyan, perhaps even stronger, and Gohan didn't want to push his luck. He knew that pushing things too far was a problem from personal experience.

"Hey, anyway, what planet are you going to?" Kinpum asked rather eagerly.

"It's one in the East quadrant."

"Hmm… Never been there," he commented in reply. "Like to though. Apparently there are a lot of high priced planets. Ya' know; good land."

Gohan nodded. "And good fighters too," he then added.

"But you know what they say about North quadrant planets; they're beautiful."

"What are you? A landscape artist?" Raising his eyebrow, he snickered. "You sound like a girl."

Kinpum's face turned a dark shade of red. "I'm not a girl!!" he then roared, stomping his foot.

"Haha, yeah and you're not acting like one!"

Still burning from anger, Kinpum turned in the other direction and scowled. However, he then soon noticed his father walking in the direction of where both boys were standing. Very speedily, Kinpum went from red to white from noticing his father's expression.

Tighfer strode up to his son, his long tail swinging behind him. His very short black hair stood up in a fashion many Saiyans had, and his eyes held a wise sensation in which any elder would understand. However, he was not old. But he was certainly, unlike his son, very intelligent. This trait was not a trait many Saiyans shared, and this is perhaps why the man favoured Gohan as much as he did. Gohan, of course, had both brains and bronze.

"F-father!" Kinpum greeted with a quick bow of the head, somewhat startled. "I have been looking for you!"

"Yes, it looks like it…" he replied with a small hint of sarcasm. "Are you deliberately trying to annoy me today?"

"N-no!! No, sir!"

"It was my fault, sir." Gohan then spoke up.

Tighfer then turned to Gohan and raised an eyebrow.

"He was rushing to get to you and I stopped him to ask what time my ship leaves," the young teen then said, lying through his teeth.

An amused look then fell upon the boss's face. "That doesn't sound like you, young Parvulus. Before you go on missions you tend to look into little details as such as them."

"I was still recovering from the last mission, sir. It was only yesterday that I took down the general from planet Ait'wingneb."

"Of course." Tighfer nodded. He then faced back towards his son, who was still mentally thanking Gohan. "I wanted to give you a second class mission. Here are the details;" Once passing the young man a piece of paper, he folded his arms. "It's in the north quadrant and is worth a good bundle, perhaps two!"

"Hmm," Kinpum mumbled, looking over the document. He then turned back and looked up at his father. "E-arth?"

"It's pronounced Earth, moron."

"Earth?!" gasped Gohan. It took him a moment to process what had just been said, but when he realized; he gasped once again. "You can't send him there, they will eat him alive!"

"How would you know that?" Tighfer questioned. Obviously he had forgotten that that's where the boy originally came from. On the other hand, Gohan hadn't.

Taking the moment for granted, he responded; "Common knowledge. Earth has warriors on that planet which even rivals most powers here; on the mother ship."

"Oh really?" Tighfer muttered. Putting his finger to his chin and rubbing his goatee, he nodded affirmatively. "Then perhaps you should go, Parvulus."

"What!?" both teenagers exclaimed in union.

"B-but! But sir, I cannot go! I have a first class mission to attend!" Gohan then pointed out, attempting to avoid the situation.

"And what about me, father?" Kinpum wondered aloud, "what about my mission?!"

"Parvulus, Kinpum, both of you are to swap missions. If Parvulus says that the mission is more dangerous than a second class mission then I think that he knows what he is talking about. Therefore I'd like you, Parvulus, to lead the mission. It's your first time leading so I'll provide you with some men. Kinpum, I'll give you one shot at a first class mission. Don't screw it up."

"Yes!" Kinpum cheered. "Thank you, sir! I won't let you down, sir!"

Gohan just stood there, mouth agape. "B-but… But… but- b-b-but, but!-"

"No buts, little Parvulus. I want you to set off to Earth straight away." He frowned at the two and growled; "you're both dismissed."

* * *

**Well, there you have it! I think that this first chapter is just a tad bit better than the original (insert sarcasm here). Anyway, I'll be updating very soon, the second chapter is actually almost ready. **


	2. Not Killing Your Allies

**Gohan, the Saiyan warrior**

* * *

**And here we have it; the second chapter! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Not killing your allies**

Gohan frowned at the display before him. The four men in whom Tighfer had sent were his four least favourite people, so he wasn't happy. Besides the fact that they were Tighfer's private army, he couldn't stand to be around them most of the time. The reason he despised them wasn't because the men were suck-ups, unlike many other private armies he had come across. They were just… what was the word? Overbearing. Although Gohan hated to admit it; they were strong. In fact, they were very strong.

First there was Aki, the underdog of the group. He was never the brawn of the team, but the brains. He resembled the race of which Zarbon, a henchman of Frieza's, belonged to and vas very much a pretty-boy. Replacing the lime-toned skin was an orange colour. He had short spiked crimson hair and a looped earring dangling from one earlobe.

Fuyu was the master of speed, although you wouldn't think that by looking at him. He was large and very over-weight, completely opposite to Aki. Fuyu wasn't really... book smart, street smart, colour coordinated smart or any kind of smart. Actually, Gohan was sure he had met a plank of wood smarter than the man. Fuyu was the only Saiyan of the group but was at a disadvantage when it came to hand to hand combat. In addition, Gohan had always thought he was an embarrassment to the Saiyan race.

Next there was Izumi; the one he hated least of the team, despite Aki always lingering around her. Izumi, being the only female of the team, was the fire, spirit and fists of the group. One thing Gohan did absolutely hate about Izumi was the fact that she always babied him. Izumi was very much a 'girly girl', except on the battlefield, and this proved true most of the time. She was young and very attractive with glowing bronze skin, and was known to manipulate many male enemies, even though she was only the same age as Kinpum.

Finally there was the team leader; Natsu. Natsu was at the top of Gohan's hate chart and earned the title of bonehead. Natsu was a complete muscle head and was often put in his place by Izumi because of his sexist comments. He was also of a species which resembled Earthlings, dismissing a pair of small horns located at the top of his forehead. He was quite a bit larger than the average human too and often intimidated a lot of people.

This wasn't the first time Gohan's had to work with these people. But after every mission he's had with them, he wished it was the last. But seeing he was in charge of them this time, things might just change…

The four fighters were standing right in front of the young teenager, waiting for orders as instructed by Tighfer. Gohan, leaning against the wall beside the window, just raised an eyebrow. Obviously he wasn't used to leading a mission.

"So little Capt', do you have any plans for our arrival on E-arth?" asked Fuyu, towering over the rest of the group.

Gohan turned to Natsu, noticing that he was trying to keep a straight face. It was obvious the leader was red in the face from anger as he was biting his lip and restraining himself for saying something stupid.

Knowing he was setting Natsu off, Gohan probed. "Something the matter, Natsu? You look like a tomato, maybe you want to get something off your chest?"

Not even attempting to close his mouth, the man spoke; "this is ridiculous! Parvulus is nothing but a mere child! We shouldn't be taking orders from him!"

"Don't say that, Natsu!" snapped Izumi. She then bent over slightly to Gohan's size and smiled at the blushing, yet growling, teenager. "Besides, he's cute!"

"But aren't I cute, Izumi?! Aki asked, rushing over to her and taking her hand, once pushing his glasses up.

She then snatched her hand away and stared away in a different direction. "Eh, no!"

"Ooooh!! Rejected!" Fuyu cheered.

"Argh!" Gohan snarled, glaring at the four. "This is why I can't stand any of you! Now leave me alone until I give you further orders or I'll kill you all without a thought!"

Storming off rapidly, the boy approached his room and slammed the door shut. Hopefully he would have a few hours peace before they asked for some assistance for something stupid, like tying their shoelaces or something along those lines.

Stupid private army…

* * *

**Elsewhere on a seemingly peaceful planet Earth…**

"Hey there Mr. Lizard!" The ever so young, energetic Goten chirped to a passing reptile. Lying on the ground and kicking his legs wildly in the air, the boy continued to watch the Lizard scurry off in fright. "No Mr. Lizard, don't go! I just wanna' be friends!"

"Goten, sweetie! Lunch is waiting for you!"

Turning his head in the direction in which he heard his mother call him, he grinned like a mad man. It was his favourite time of the day, except for breakfast, dessert and supper which were also his favourite his favourite times of the day.

Suddenly he felt two hands scoop him up from behind and pulling him up into the air. Grinning, knowing exactly who the mystery person was, the young half breed began to giggle. Once he stopped laughing, Goten stared upwards and smiled at his father.

"Coming squirt? Lunch is ready!" the man chuckled, placing the child onto his back.

Goten merely laughed, nodding enthusiastically…

* * *

Gohan stared into the mirror, his eyes making contact with the ones reflecting back at him. His orbs were dark, proving many late nights. However, they were only occasionally heavy, as he had always had troubles sleeping. Like many Saiyans, his natural eye colour was an unusual black. He then took notice to his skin. It was tanned, as usual. This was thanks to all the planets he had recently visited with very large, hot stars.

Frowning, he observed the top of his chest. Gohan moved to the mirror and glared at the reflection. Even under the spandex, the young teenager could spot his collar bone sticking out slightly. Suddenly, he felt the urge to smash the mirror. However, he restrained himself from such an act. Many memories from the past couple of years flooded back to him, many unpleasant memories...

As much as he hated to admit it, Gohan did, in fact, have a weight issue. On more than one occasion, he had been told that he was far too thin for his age and height. And he wasn't all that tall to begin with. It never really bothered him… that much. But what did annoy him were all the warnings he received about his darn weight, most coming from Kinpum. He didn't starve himself on purpose; he just skipped meals often and had a fast metabolism. He only missed out on food because he never had time to eat it; this was mainly because of his fighting. It was only last year that he released he had last a lot of weight so fast.

Too be honest, it never really bugged him and didn't understand why people made a big deal out of it. It wasn't their bodies, so why worry?

Being torn away from the mirror, Gohan turned his attention to a knock at the door.

"Hey, little Capt'!" He sighed once realizing the voice to belong to Aki. Obviously they've all picked out a nickname for him…

"What is it, Aki?" Gohan snapped, gnashing his teeth. "Don't I deserve at least an hour's peace?!"

"But, mini sir!" Aki protested through the door, using, yet, another nickname. "We're approaching Earth!"

Walking over to the nearest window, he folded his arms and stared out to the upcoming planet. Showing no emotion, he watched Earth with admiration and deepened his frown. "How long until we land?"

"Approximately ten minutes."

"Fine. You may go now…"

"Thanks, mini sir."

Usually Gohan would have blown Aki up, but , suddenly, with coming so close with Earth; he didn't feel like himself anymore…

* * *

**Well, that was shorter than the last chapter. But I didn't want to rush the story, I have a feeling this one is going to be a little bit shorter than the first version I wrote. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story and if you see any mistakes; feel free to point them out to me. Thanks.**


	3. The Best Form Of Attack Is Defense

**Gohan, the Saiyan warrior**

**iNumero tres! :)**

* * *

**The best form of attack is defense**

Earth seemed so close that Gohan could even smell the freshness of the rainforests. From where he was standing, the planet seemed so small, so weak, and yet… still, the boy felt so small being compared to his home planet. This was very unusual for him, very unusual indeed. With a flick of a wrist he could destroy the big mud ball, blasting everything and everyone to smithereens.

But that wasn't orders, was it?

Even if Gohan was one of the most rebellious fighters on the mother ship, he still wouldn't go against mission orders. That was just barbaric. Nobody liked an angry Tighfer, not even Gohan.

By now Gohan was standing in the main control room, where Izumi, Natzu and Aki had also gathered. Fuyu was probably in the kitchen yet again, it was always a struggle to pry him away from that room. Just last month Fuyu had locked himself in the pantry, demanding more food. He was just a useless fat pig. The other three didn't look very please about the wait for Fuyu either; it looked as if Izumi was going to go down there herself and retrieve him.

Finally, upon waiting for a good couple of minutes, Fuyu appeared; some sort of substance around his mouth.

Gohan sighed and brushed a hand through his dark hair. "Okay," he began, "seeing that everyone is here," unconsciously his eyes landed on the overweight Saiyan. "We can get down to business-"

"Um, uh, little Capt'!"

Interrupted and annoyed, the young hybrid turned his attention to Aki, whose hand was waving about madly. "What is it, Aki?" he growled through grinded teeth.

"Well, I was kind of wondering if there is going to be a toilet break. I mean my hair isn't going to groom itself, if you know what I mean-"

Aki never managed to finish that sentence as a large, powerful blast came swirling at him. Unprepared and unable to dodge, the attack hit him head on, engulfing the whole of his body. Once the smoke had cleared, there were only a few ashes scattered about on the floor. The other three members just stared on in shock, completely mesmerized by the sudden attack. The lingering smell of burnt flesh spread itself all around the room, making a couple of the fighters feel sick to their stomachs.

With his arm still raised in the direction in which Aki was once standing, Gohan then turned and glared at the other three. "I hope you understand I am in no mood to play Mr. Nice guy."

All three nodded, gulping in unison.

His scowl turned twisted into a smirk. "Excellent." Turning uncaringly, he glanced down at where Aki's ashes lay. "And don't worry, he's replaceable."

However, contradicting his gulps and cringes of fear, Natsu walked forward and grabbed the teenaged half breed by the scruff of his collar and narrowed his beady eyes. "You may be in charge of the mission, Punk, but that doesn't mean you're the strongest."

Gohan sighed and brushed a hand through his hair once again. "Oh but it does, if you think otherwise; come at me with all your strength."

Slowly, Natsu placed the young fighter firmly back down on the ground. "The only reason I'm not going to kill you is because Tighfer thinks your special. Pft, what a joke. But remember this; if you bug me once more then I'll just have to explain to Tighfer how you were 'accidentally' killed on planet Earth."

The Saiyan laughed in a somewhat sadistic manner. "Another empty threat, I see!"

In a frenzy of rage, Natsu charged at Gohan with raised fists.

**Beep, beep, beep, beep...**

Looking around frantically, Natsu stopped dead in his tracks. Gohan seemed to be just as consumed by the sudden noise too, as did the others. "What is that?!" Natsu exclaimed, struggling to speak over the beeping sound. Soon, a blanket of red continued flashing violently, causing mayhem in the corridors.

"The alarm!" Gohan replied, struggling just as much. "something is wrong with the ship!"

"Well fix it!"

Rushing over and sitting at the seat in front of the main computer, Gohan began to panic slightly. A few trickles of sweat ran over his brow and past his nose. Typing away rapidly, the Saiyan continued to watch the screen with unblinking eyes. Despite his efforts, the beeps were as loud as ever and his patience was wearing thin. Growling, he smashed his hands down on the key bored. "God dammit! Why won't it just work?!"

"Captain, what's the problem?!" Fuyu bellowed, joining the boy at the control panel.

Completely ignoring the question at hand, the teenager stood up rashly, causing the chair he was once sat on to fall to the floor with a clatter. With complete seriousness, he turned to the other Saiyan and frowned. "Everyone needs to get off the ship!"

"What? But Parvulus-!" Izumi gasped, striding up to him.

"But nothing!" he snapped, not even bothering to mention the lack of respect by calling him by his name, instead of rank. "There is a missile heading straight for the ship. I assure you, it's not going to be pretty. If you want to live then I suggest you leave the ship, you idiots, now move out of my way!" But before he could move Natsu had hold of his armour.

"Did people from the planet Earth send it? And if so, why can't we deflect it?" Natsu countered.

Tugging away from the fairly strong grasp, Gohan answered; "We can't deflect it because it is now too close. In addition it's far too big to dodge." His voice became rather quiet, yet still held its roughness. "Yes, the Earthlings did send it."

"Deflect it then, you fool!"

Turning around violently, he snarled. "It doesn't work like that, can't you see?" He moved in closely and stared at him intently. "This planet… It's different." The boy scowled, turning his back on him before walking out. "You a clouded by your own arrogance, fool. I don't know about you, but I'm leaving."

"Coward!"

That was the last thing Gohan heard before leaving the control room. Running madly, he made it to his cabin room in speedy time. However the beeping was still booming through the corridors of the ship, and yelling and cursing filled the air.

The youthful warrior rapidly went threw all his drawers, throwing things, smashing items and even causing a small crack in his window to occur. But in the end, this didn't really matter as little interest was shown in such miniscule problems.

Three drawers, five cabinets, one wardrobe and two shelves later; Gohan finally managed to find what he was trying to come across. Hidden right at the back, under his bed; there was hidden a small box, about the size of an ordinary music box. Grabbing any old rucksack, Gohan shoved the box in it speedily, before darting out of the exit and leaving the trashed room.

Running for what seemed like an eternity in the crimson madness, Gohan stopped off at his second destination. However, the room seemed to be just a bit more than crowed. At least a hundred other aliens were all pushing and shoving in the small, compacted room.

"Oh, just bloody great." He commented, sarcasm clearly evident. _'This only happens when _I _need an oxygen mask… I'll try to avoid killing any of the pests. I need to save my energy if I want to survive this.'_

"RIGHT!!" Gohan bellowed loudly, but still, nobody listened and continued to argue and fight between one another for the oxygen masks. Gohan tried a couple more times, but none of the attempts were successful.

Until…

"SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL KILL THE LOT OF YOU!!"

Everything went silent. It was even quiet enough to hear a pin drop… if it dared. The half Saiyan; panting, narrowed his eyes and fixated them on the group of people before him. Some of the people in the crowd were bleeding, others dead, but still, the young boy demanded the respect.

And sure to hell, he got it.

"Right… Because none of you morons are capable and grown-up enough to make decisions, I will!" He then declared, floating up into the air steadily.

"I'm not listening to some snot-nosed punk!" Someone from the crowd exclaimed, causing some of the others to agree with him. "I think we need a man to take charge, not some silly, little boy who can't count to a hundred!"

"I'm in no mood to take crap from anyone! So I'd shut the hell up if I was you!"

"Or what…" the man dared. Nevertheless, Gohan stayed true to his word. Raising his arm for the second time in the course of fifteen minutes, another ki blast was shot, aimed at the man that dared challenge him.

A scream sounded, smoke lifted and ashes scattered. Then… more silence.

"Anybody else foolish enough to take me on?" He paused. "Good. I'm going to do this the old fashioned way; women are first for oxygen masks and pods, then the injured, and finally the warriors. Got it?!"

"Yes sir!" they chorused.

"Good."

Watching for a few seconds, he observed them giving out the oxygen masks equally. Treating fully grown adults as if they were toddlers was not something he enjoyed doing. But he was sure that half of them could'nt even wipe their own backsides because of the lack of IQ points in their possession.

Then suddenly, something clicked.

For a third time, he sprinted off in another direction, traveling back up the same corridor. _'Some space pods have oxygen masks anyway! I'm just wasting my time!' _He wiped away any beads of sweat present and continued running as fast as his legs could take him.

Eventually coming towards the pod station, Gohan took a cardkey out of his bag and swiped it in the slot, opening the large doors. Still rushing, he ran to the nearest elite pod ship and dived in it, pressing many buttons and placing a seatbelt over himself swiftly, before closing the door.

Slamming his palm on the largest of the buttons, the pod began to hum and shake softly.

"Come on, come on…" he muttered under his breath. His rather long tail began twitching and fidgeting behind him, showing his irritable behaviour.

Lifting up gracefully, the pod's shaking began to become more rapid and faster. Then as fast as lightening itself, the pod smashed through the large, glass window opposite the entrance and zoomed off into the depths of space.

Pushing one last button, an oxygen mask fell from the ceiling, right before him. Releasing a short sigh, he took the mask and placed it over his face. Looking back one last time at the ship, he watched as the missile hit it straight on, just as he foresaw.

However, he never foresaw how big the explosion was going to be. The flames illuminating from the ship began to lick at the pod, caressing the tips of the metal. But then… the explosion became harsher.

And then... Gohan blackened out…

* * *

**Slams head on keyboard. Done! Finally done! I hate this chapter! HATE IT! HATE IT! HATE IT! But… Alas, it's done.** **Sorry for any mistakes and feel free to point them out. :) **


	4. Deja Vu

**Gohan, the Saiyan warrior**

* * *

**Well, I actually got this chapter up and out earlier than I thought!**

* * *

**Déjà vu **

'_Warm… so warm and comforting… like lying in silk… heaven._

_One question; _

_Am I dead?_

_That wouldn't entirely surprise me to be honest. Hell would grab me with both hands, no second thought included. Oh well…'_

Gohan frowned slightly as the warmness evaporated into soft breezes of coldness. Chills ran down the back of his spine, his hands were slightly trembling and breathing difficulties began to arise.

His eyes were tightly shut, yet, they began to twitch every so often as his forehead became wrinkled with frustration. A small, pathetic cough soon sounded, waking himself up. Opening both eyes slowly, blurry, wavy objects soon began to take shape.

Everything around him, shaded in an aqua colour, started to make sense. However, a thumping headache had decided to take its chances and began pecking at his head, making the boy cringe every few seconds.

It was then that he realized the strange aqua colour must have been coming from a regeneration tank, as the liquid inside could take any colour, depending on the chemicals used. The headaches and sudden changes between temperatures were the usual symptoms in which he obtained when being healed inside of one.

With heavy eyes, he glanced around the room he was in. It was a lab, no doubt, machines everywhere with the odd scientist dotted around here and there. Surprised that his eyes had not begun to sting from the healing liquid, Gohan blinked and blinked again in confusion. Usually, back on the ships he was used to, the water had always caused his eyes to burn madly if opened.

Not counting his blessings, he released a short breath into the oxygen mask. However, soon enough his curiousity had began to get the better of him as he looked around anxiously. But still feeling weak in body, he could barely even lift his arms.

"Well, it seems you are finally awake." He heard someone say.

Slowly and drowsily the young fighter moved his eyes in the direction of a man in his, somewhat, mid 50's. In addition, a small, black cat was perched on the man's shoulder. He wore a long lab coat, and had silver hair with a glint of Lilac which glistened in light

Slightly widening his eyes, Gohan tried to place the sudden feeling of familiarity, yet had no such luck. Feeling pretty cautious, he tried to push the slight bit of ki, which had returned to him, out, causing the regeneration tank to shake about softly.

The man rubbed his chin. "Hmmm… you've only been in there about 40 hours; I wouldn't have thought so much energy would have returned to you by now."

He then put his pipe to his lips and lit it. "I wouldn't even bother to attempt to break out of there, sonny. It doesn't matter how angry you are, you're not fully healed." A puff of smoke was then released. "Therefore, you are not coming out until all your wounds are cleared."

Narrowing his eyes, he took that as a challenge. Digging even deeper within himself, more and more ki was pushed out, even damaging himself in the process. The shake of the tank became rougher and faster, similar to small earthquake.

"What are you doing?!" the scientist exclaimed, the pipe falling from his mouth straight and to the floor. "Stop being so stubborn and calm down! You are only endangering yourself!"

'_I'll take the risk…' _ Gohan thought, determination flickering through his dark eyes.

After a short while, the shaking soon began to be too much for the machine, and cracks had started to develop in the glass. Small pieces of metal started to arise and float at least a meter from the ground, startling the professor.

However, before things could worsen, the old man decided to use a wise option and shout; "Goku! Goku!"

The shaking stopped, so suddenly, so surprisingly, that even the elder had halted in his shouting. Looking into the boy's eyes, he rose an eyebrow at the startled expression noticeable in the young hybrid's features.

"See, my boy, there is nothing for you to be anxious over!! I'm sure you don't remember me. I'm--"

But before the scientist could even finish his sentence, the glass belonging to the regeneration tank shattered, thousands of pieces flying everywhere. The old man had barley been able to dodge it as shards had only just missed his fragile, wrinkling skin by nothing but mere millimeters.

Slowly looking upwards, he stared openly at the figure before him. A panting, young man, dripping wet from head to toe in the healing liquid was glaring in his direction. Glaring in a way in which sent shivers down his spine.

A few cuts and bruises were very much present, some still even bleeding from the sudden burst of excitement and energy.

"This…" Gohan hoarsely began, every drawn breath leaving him more tired. "This… is…"

"-Earth." He finished, somewhat still taken aback.

Just as the young fighter was about to throw a large number of questions at the man, a new figure entered the room, panting just as hard as he was. With widened eyes, Gohan's mouth dropped considerably. The other man in question had the same expression, but with less of a shocked reaction.

"Well, I-I'll leave you to it…" the scientist stuttered. The cat meowed softly as the two left the room, the wrinkled man just stroking its head gently.

Only one word entered the child's head as he looked at the figure. The sudden amount of familiarities added up, the scientist, he remembered, must have been Professor Briefs. The reason his father's name was used was so damn clear now. He began to remember everything, the ship, purging Earth, the damn idiots he was in charge of, it all added up. This was_ Earth._ And that meant…

'_Father…'_

He, for some bizarre reason, began to feel younger, like in the 'old days' when he actually had a 'family'. No emotion other than shock was presented on his face, he knew that much. Still somewhat dizzy from the Regeneration tank, he stepped back, nearly tripping up if it wasn't for catching himself in time. He felt hopeless, troubled and pathetic all at the same time.

The other Saiyan, this time full blooded, smiled reassuringly and walked forwards steadily. "H-hey…" his father mumbled nervously. Gohan caught on immediately, he remembered his dad as being the best, confident, number one and now... This was just plain odd…

"G-Gohan?" Another stuttered word, but a lot more clearer this time around.

'_That name… that damned name… I remember it…' _the half breed thought bitterly, no emotion was being shown. However, he looked up at the other fighter as soon as the name was mentioned.

"That's you, right?"

He then narrowed his eyes and turned away, making sure he lost eye contact with his father. But nevertheless, his dad merely smiled and engulfed his son into a hug, wrapping his arms around the boy tightly.

"Oh Gohan!!" he laughed, a go-lucky smile presented on his joyful face. "It's you! It truly is you! I knew it straight away! When we searched the crash and found you I had known it all along!"

Feeling incredibly awkward, the hybrid shuffled out of the strong clasp, making the other man look down with confusion. "What's up, little man?"

Furrowing his brow, Gohan gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Y-you think… after all this time that I'll just crawl back? Hn?"

Goku spaced out for a quick moment, puzzled with what was just said. "What do you mean, Gohan, you remember me, don't ya? I'm your dad!" he eventually stated, placing a hand on the child's shoulder. A flashed smile was quickly released. Yet it faded away into anxiety.

Once again, the young fighter shuffled away from his father and growled. "I don't need you." He turned around and headed towards the window. "I'm going."

Panic speedily arose when Gohan headed towards the nearest exit, as Goku dived straight before him.

"Hey, what'cha doing?" Goku asked, looking awfully puzzled, showing a more naïve side to him. "You're not fully healed yet."

Gohan's little amount of patience had already worn thin, but this was just getting ridicules. A dark scowl edged its way on to his face as he decided to throw a question at his father.

"Where is _my ship?" _He spoke sharply, yet he did not intend to come across as polite or friendly in any kind of way. That just wasn't like him, and besides, he wasn't a good actor. So why try when it was obvious that there was a hundred percent chance of failing anyway.

Goku scratched his head in his infamous fashion. "Why do you need a ship?"

A small vein appeared on the boy's forehead. "Why do you think…?"

"Well you're not going anywhere…" He scratched his head once again. "Oh, did you leave something in the pod? Well, I don't think you had 'cause we grabbed that bag of yours."

Realization slapped Gohan hard across the face. "Where is it?" He then demanded in a tone just as sharp as ever. Just as Goku was about to reply, something, actually someone, interrupted him.

"Okay!" A new voice boomed, an angry voice at that. "Who the hell broke my new regeneration tank?!"

Both males turned their attention to a woman standing at the doorway, hands on hips with a scowl on her face which could make even the scariest of demons crawl back from where they came from. "Well?!"

She flicked her mid-length, blue hair as she strode into the lab, hips swaying slightly as she did so.

Surprised, she stopped in front of Gohan and leaned over somewhat, to his height, placing a hand on his head affectionately. She replaced the frown with a pearly smile and spoke; "It's nice to have you back, kiddo."

Pulling away almost immediately, he merely grunted and folded his arms.

As though she had just been stung, she pulled her hand away too. "Well, mister, I can play that game too. I'll take back what I just said about having you back." She poked his chest roughly. "And I bet it was _you_ who broke my Regeneration tank, _wasn't it_? Judging by those cuts and bruises of yours you broke out of there a little _too_ early." Brushing a hand through her silky hair, she cursed under her breath. "Men… You're all just the bloody same, Vegeta… and Vegeta! Don't get me started on him! He's just a flipping bone head!"

This time, Goku didn't blink alone, as Gohan was just as confused as he was.

"Well, _buddy_, are you just gonna' stand there and bleed? Or are you gonna' let me fix you up? Or _maybe _you just want to backchat me constantly." She snapped sadistically.

The vain on the boy's head soon expanded as his ego became bruised by her words. "Where is my bag?" The boy repeated with a vicious tongue.

She scowled deeply and prodded his chest harder than ever. "Did you _even _listen to _me_?! Right buddy, let me tell you this, I've had Trunks yelling at me for some stupid junk food, Vegeta complaining about his gravity machine and _now_ _you're _nagging me about a stupid, little bag with only a couple of things in it?!" She clenched her fists. "Right! I think it would be wise to take a seat, just to make my day a _little_ easier!" Huffing, puffing and panting, she pointed to the seat located behind Gohan.

As if he lost all control in his body, he immediately sat down on the stool behind him, not losing eye-contact with her.

Fists on hips, smirking, she flicked her hair proudly. "Good."

Bringing out a first aid-kit, as if from nowhere, Bulma began to examine the young fighter's injuries. Gohan suddenly began to feel very uncomfortable and anxious, as though everything was rushing by so quickly. For one, how did they know it was him in the crashed pod? They possibly couldn't remember his ki energy after so long…

"Hey Goku, have you told Chi-chi yet? You've been here two days straight now." Bulma asked, rubbing some sort of cream on the boy's arm. Gohan twitched every now and then from the slight stinging.

"Oh man!!" The Saiyan slapped his forehead, sliding his hand down his face. He shuddered. "She's gonna' kill me…"

Narrowing his eyes, Gohan watched the two exchange words with one another. His patience soon became tested, as all he did was sit there, doing nothing, saying nothing, only… sitting there.

"Oh, here you go, you big baby." The female scientist then said, catching the child's attention. Turning, Gohan noticed that she was holding none other than his rucksack. "It's the thing you've been complaining for." She then stated, more or less pointing out the obvious.

Taking it steadily, the half breed soon opened it. Both Goku and Bulma watched with interest as the boy did so. Soon, however, he stopped, very suddenly. Looking upwards with a rather pale face, Gohan wasted no time in jumping up. Bulma barely moved out of the way in time, shocked to say the least from the sudden movement.

Dashing away from the two adults, Gohan made a run for the window. Sliding through the small gap between the ledge and the actual glass, he made it through the window and ran straight on, past some other buildings.

Not even turning around to look behind him, Gohan just kept on running and running. Eventually, he came across the quad area. '_This place; I remember.'_ He thought. '_Yeah, this is the centre of Capsule Corp…. I think. I can sense a pretty strong power level a few buildings down. I bet that's Vegeta training in that Gravity chamber thing. The Gravity chamber is pretty old so that must be in an old part of Capsule Corp. Bulma would have taken my ship to a research lab, which are always expanding. Therefore should be in a new area of Capsule Corp.'_

He paused thinking for a second and turned around; making sure nobody was following him.

'_Good, I'm on my own. Right anyway, to get to my ship I have to go the opposite way to Vegeta's ki energy because he is in an old part of Capsule Corp and my ship is in a new part of Capsule Corp.'_

Setting off again, he turned west. Just as he thought, the buildings began to look newer and more modern. Opening door after door, Gohan made his way into a new lab. Once again, just as he thought, there was the pod, in the centre of the room.

Inhaling a breath, Gohan slowed down and began to pace himself as he walked to the pod calmly.

There was one problem though; it looked a wreck. Blood stains, most likely his, everywhere, broken machinery, wires sparking in all directions and in addition there were cracks everywhere to be seen. It was more than obvious that this puppy could no longer fly.

Cautiously, Gohan entered the pod, looking around madly. Reaching under the seat, he felt about for a particular object. Soon enough, something came into his clasp. Bringing the item out speedily, he hoped it to be the thing he wanted the most. Looking at it, he smirked proudly.

In his hand, he held the box in which he made sure he packed after leaving the main ship.

However, before thinking anything else or having any other time to explore the pod, the only thing he saw was darkness…

Watching Gohan's body slump to the floor, Goku pulled his hand away and frowned. "I'm not about to lose you again, Gohan…"

* * *

**Done!! –Sleeps- Woohoo!! Sorry, long night. I was actually in Spain when I wrote this chapter, but because I felt kind and I decided to write the story on my holiday. Well, I couldn't do much more anyway, I was just recovering sunstroke. :(. I don't like this chapter much either. Hmm, I wonder when I will write a chapter I will like… I'll try to update soon, at least this one was quicker. :). Thanks to all reviews, favs and alerts. You guys rock!!**


	5. Family Familiarities

**Gohan, the Saiyan warrior

* * *

**

**Oh Gosh, -Looks at watch- it's been a year, hasn't it? Ma bad. Well, my excuse this time is that I was kidnapped by pirates and, therefore, didn't have time to write. Yep, that's my story and I'm sticking to it. And O~M~G it's 4827 words! =D  


* * *

**

**Family Familiarities

* * *

**

'_My head… Crap, it's pounding like hell…' _Groaning, Gohan grabbed the softest thing nearest to him and placed it over his head. _'Ugh… I don't remember the ship's pillows being this soft.'_ Turning onto his stomach, he kept the pillow over his head.

"Ughhhhhh…"

"Heh… Goten, he makes funny noises. He sounds like my mum when she's been on one of her 'nights out', whatever that means…" a young voice sounded, much younger than his.

Opening one eye wearily, Gohan noticed two small blurs looking down on him. He was unable to make the two images out, all he could hear were two people talking between one another, and damn, were they annoying!

"Daddy hit him pretty hard. Look he has a lump!"

Feeling a sudden prod and a lot of pain at the back of his head, nearing the neck area, Gohan snapped out of his drowsiness. Darting up in the bed, the two blurs had seemed to have backed off from him. After wiping an arm over his eyes, images started to take shape and become clearer. The two, supposed, blurs turned into two young boys; one a little taller than the other.

The first was easily identified as Trunks, he remembered that much. Even if he didn't remember the baby version of him, the teenage one from the future stayed clear in his mind. The little kid wore a normal jumper with a Capsule Corp. logo on the front, just some average pants and trainers.

The second was even easier to identify than the first, although the name did escape him occasionally. It did shock Gohan at how much he looked like his father. He was just a miniature version of him! He wore a normal training gi, one pretty identical to his father's, dismissing the difference in shoes.

…What was it? … GOTEN! That was right; Goten was his brother, as he remembered.

"Now you've done _it_ this time, _Goten_!" Trunks snarled at his friend, hiding behind the younger boy.

"I-I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to w-w-wake you u…up! Really!" Goten cowered, his knees knocking violently. "I just… j-just…"

Attempting to stand up, the hybrid held his head between bandaged hands and closed his eyes. However, he only managed to fall straight back down to the bed; the soft mattress welcoming him. Gohan felt drowsy but, nevertheless, knew there was no point in wasting time by sleeping. He dragged up his hand and rested it on his neck. Unsurprisingly, when brushing his fingertips over the swollen lump on his neck, a sudden pain jolted down his spine and caused him to shiver.

"Ugh, just _how _hard did he actually hit me?" A hoarse mutter spoke out unintentionally.

"Not very." Trunks answered, feeling somewhat braver. He closed his eyes and leaned against the pale walls of the small room. "He hit a nerve. My dad does it all the time. It's a real pain!"

'_Of course.' _he thought sourly, ignoring the screaming pain when he rested his palm on the wound.

"Yeah, but then you hit your head on the space ship thingy." Goten then added, scratching the back of his head.

'_What an embarrassment.' _His eyes then lazily scanned the room to find familiar surroundings. There was an old, wooden desk in the corner of the room that caught his eye. Pencils scattered about the desk instead of neatly being placed in the drawer and papers were piled roughly in the middle. '_Study guides…' _ Gohan summarized. _'It seems that this was once my room. They haven't changed it from what I can remember.'_

The eight-year old laughed. "You've been out for about twelve hours! My mum thought you were dead or in a coma or something earlier."

"Heh! Even after a spar I don't sleep for that long!" Goten giggled.

'_Even the children are patronizing my foolishness.' _ Gohan frowned and stood up –this time taking more precaution in fear of dizziness.

"Yo, watcha' doing?!" Trunks was quick to speak. "It ain't too good to be up after taking a knock to the head like you did."

"Stop fussing –it's annoying." Gohan spoke sternly and coldly.

Trunks turned pink in embarrassment. "Sheesh, I was only helping. You don't need to be a jerk about it."

The teenager ignored the comment (angering a certain lilac haired child even more) and stumbled over to the window. He looked down at the grassy ground outside and his scowl deepened. With such harsh injuries, he knew that jumping down would only snap a few more bones.

* * *

"My, my! It just won't open!"

"Do you not give it a rest, Son?" Piccolo grunted in annoyance, glaring at his old time rival. Said Saiyan was trying pry open Gohan's little black box which the boy had fought so hard to keep. The green alien sighed, irritated. "I don't think it will open that way."

"Huh, watcha' mean?" Goku stopped his struggling fight against the box long enough to look at his friend.

The two were perched next to some trees just at the back of the Son property. Piccolo was trying to meditate and to his prevail; Goku stood nearby in an annoying mood. The Namek had to fight all urges to smack the Saiyan away.

"There is a number code lock on it. Just get the code from Gohan and then open it." He explained coolly, despite his true emotions.

Goku turned the box around to find a code lock –like Piccolo had said. He scratched the back of his head and sighed. "I know, but I'm not patient enough! Bulma said that Gohan might be asleep for a while." Frustrated, he looked up at the cloudless sky and pouted childishly. "I didn't mean to hit him _that _hard. I dunnoh'… he seemed kinda' eager to get a hold of this damn box and I wanna' know why!"

"I think you should take notice to your son's bedroom window."

Goku turned around and faced his house only to see Gohan staring out of the window. It surprised the fighter that the teenager looked as rough as he did. But nevertheless, he had to remind himself that Gohan was, in fact, half human and didn't recover as quickly as himself or Vegeta.

"And you're not going over there?" Goku heard Piccolo say.

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Piccolo?" the Saiyan questioned playfully.

"Yes."

"… Oh." Nonetheless, Goku grinned. "Hehe, aren't you going to go and say 'hi, Gohaaaan, I missed youuu!' to him? I know you wanna'!"

"Don't be a fool."

"Bwwwaaah…" The fighter leant against the tree and closed his eyes and listened quietly to the sounds of nature. Birds tweeting, the soft wind blowing, the river splashing into the rocks… He released a long breath of air and frowned, somewhat.

"Nervous about something?" Piccolo questioned, still; his eyes closed and his forehead wrinkled.

"Naahh! Don't joke, Piccolo!" Goku laughed forcedly. He went quiet for a fleeting moment and the Namek looked at him. "Um, I guess. The only reason Gohan is here is that he came here –I didn't save him. I save the world all the time and I couldn't even help my son. Damn, he must hate me. And you know what, Piccolo? I can't blame him."

Piccolo had no comforting words for that.

* * *

Gohan closed the window and turned around to see that he was minus one child. Trunks had seemed to vanish after the elder half breed had pushed the child's buttons. Goten, however, still remained in place with that giant, toothy grin. Gohan continued watching him and Goten never, once, broke eye contact with him. The kid was still smiling and Gohan was becoming more and more anxious under his stare.

And still, nothing was said between them.

Gohan shuffled backwards unconsciously as his tail twitched slightly. He had never understood how much he disliked children until now.

"You're my big brother, right?!" the eager seven year-old shot out at him, approaching the injured fighter. Gohan didn't respond but Goten didn't back away. "You are, aint' ya? I knew it! Boy, I bet Trunks was jealous and that's why he stormed off!"

'_It seems the kid remembers a little about me. I think we should move on from this subject –it's rather agitating.' _Another sour thought had crossed the beat-up boy's mind."Tell me, what's the date?" Gohan spoke, trying to be ignorant to his younger sibling's antics.

"The date?"

"Yes, the date… Earth time zone, you know; twelve months in a year and roughly about 28 to 31 days in a month."

"Oh!" Goten smiled once more and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I dunnoh'! I think it's mid April or somethin'. I could always ask daddy! He knows everything!"

"Does he now…" Gohan muttered distastefully.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter 'cause I have a big brother! Now we can go fishing, go on picnics and you can take me to baseball games, and –and you can spar with my like daddy does. I can't wait! Wacha' wanna' do first? I know! Let's go find Trunks and we can show you our lizard collection!"

The teenager ignored Goten, like he had with Trunks, and walked back over to the bed. He brushed a hand through his hair –a habit which refused to die, and sat back down tiredly. With a furrowed brow, he noticed a familiar looking bag which was leaning against the bed frame.

"That's yours, aint' it?" Goten asked, still as hyperactive as ever.

"Mmm," Gohan muttered as he reached down and grabbed the dirty bag. He noticed red, bloody stains speckled on the beaten up piece of material. Probably from the crash, yes, most certainly… Gohan dug deep into the bag to bring out an electrical looking device that seemed to have seen one too many days.

"Wooooow! Wassat?"

"It's none of your business. Can I please have some privacy?" Gohan uttered rudely to the child.

"Whaaa, okay." Goten didn't really seem to pick up on his brother's snappy mood, but took the hint. "See you soon, big brother!"

Gohan growled under his breath, fractious towards the situation as he watched Goten leave the room through narrow eyes. Once the boy had gone, the thirteen year-old brought the device up closer to his face and pressed a rusty, red button.

"This is Parvulus. I am stuck in North quadrant on a class two planet known as Earth –also known as (inward sigh) E-arth. The planet's date is in early-April; according to an unreliable source. So it must have been a few days since the crash, as of the last time I was aware I am sure it was late March…"

Gohan waited for a reply.

…

Still nothing.

"Damn thing must be broken!" he snarled quietly, crushing the device in his hands with the little strength that remained. "Darn it." He rested his sore head in his, just as sore, hands.

"Gohan-baby!"

Those screams were familiar –his eyes widened.

Yes, striding her way through the room was his mother- as though she hadn't aged a day. Her eyes were wide and watery and she was laughing. Gohan knew he didn't stand a chance.

"My baby!" More tears rushed down her cheeks as she finally embraced her child. Gohan merely squirmed in her grasp in hope for freedom. "Oh Gohan, I'm so happy to see you!" She managed to choke out.

But still, even through such an emotional moment –Gohan still managed to feel nothing. Well, except more pain from his sore body.

"G-get o-o-off of me!" a squeak sounded from the teenager. Chi-Chi still held on for dear life, oblivious to her son's protests.

"Oh! Don't you ever leave your mother again! You promise me, mister! That's it! You're not allowed ten meters from the house!" She cried into his shoulder, the grip still becoming tighter. Gohan wondered if she had been training because he hadn't had the wind knocked out of him like this for a while.

She pulled away, finally, and held her son at arm's length and managed to get a good look at him. "Oh my!" she whimpered. "Look how skinny you are."

A vain could be seen on the boy's forehead as he tried to regain his breath.

"And look how much you've grown." She fussed as she stroked his hair tenderly. Gohan flinched away touchily at her irksomely behaviour. She either chose to ignore this or simply didn't notice. "You're still small for your age though, aren't you? Do you not eat? You silly boy! My cooking is going to make you big and strong just like your father."

Her son's eye twitched and he was becoming angrier by the second. He didn't appreciate the brats patronizing him and now this...

"You're awake!"

And speak of the flipping devil…

Goku stood there, as goofy looking as always. With that goofy hair, goofy grin, but… Gohan noticed; Goku seemed to look just as anxious as the teen felt. The way that the man seemed to stand back and not approach him like he had done before at Capsule Corp. seemed to confuse the hybrid.

And before long, Gohan was snapped out his thoughts once more, and by his mother –of course. She pulled on his ebony hair roughly and frowned. "Have you become a delinquent? Look at your hair! I must cut it! It's long and screams out 'troublemaker!', I will have to do something about this immediately!"

Gohan pulled away from the woman and stood up, causing her nearly to fall to the floor. He locked his eyes fiercely with his father's and glided over to him-despite the limp.

Goku didn't say a word and looked into Gohan's raven, hate-filled orbs. The full-blooded Saiyan lost his smile. Now his son was only inches away from him and still, he didn't utter one single word.

The younger of the two scowled and bared his teeth, clenching his shaking fists. It was as though the boy didn't even try to restrain himself as his fist went flying through the air and straight into Goku's right cheek. If Gohan was at full health then maybe Goku would have crashed through the wall, at least- however, it seemed that the man merely skidded across the floor and crashed into the old, wooden desk. To Chi-Chi's shock; the desk shattered and the study-guide papers flew around the room madly at the sudden commotion.

Gohan stood, panting.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi gasped in pure terror. She didn't know who comfort. Goku, who was thrown into a desk, or her son, who's hand was bleeding intensely.

Goku rose from the rubble of the desk and brushed himself down. He then walked back over to his son, whom seemed ready for a round two. However, all he did, to everyone's surprise, was wipe his lip dry from blood, scratch the back of his head and grin.

"Feeling better?"

Gohan rubbed his bloody fist and glared down at the ground. "No," he said stubbornly. "When I have my full strength and knock you senseless, I might feel a little better then…"

"Gohan!" His mother hissed for the second time.

The teenager's eyes became hard and steel-like as he gave her his attention. "I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm not interested in this mud ball, or this foolish family." He then connected with his father's eyes again. "I'm not interested in you, either. You're simply not worth the hassle."

"G-G-Gohan…" she sobbed softly into her hands, watching as her baby left the room, snatching the gruesome bag from the floor on the way out.

Goku approached his wife and knelt down to her level and cracked a smile. "Dun' worry!" he said as though there was nothing wrong what so ever. "Jus' give him some time, Chi."

* * *

Gohan took refuge under a large blossoming tree, taking the time to calm himself. He closed his dark eyes and released a deep breath. His eyes then took notice to his red hand.

'_Even though the punch opened up the wound in my hand again, I don't think I hit him hard enough.'_

He chose to ignore the throbbing pains coming from his wounded fist, but still, he frowned. Despite the beautiful view of the mountains and nature, Gohan still had a problem at hand. The half breed needed to find a way to get back to the mother ship. There; he would thump Kinpum and give him a hard time for trading missions, then go and give Tighfer a piece of his mind… Okay, maybe not the last part…

'_Wait! There IS an upside to this! Natsu and those dopes are all dead!'_ The teenaged warrior fought back a smirk. _'But then again, so are all those other people that came to Earth with me…'_

Gohan forced himself, and the same injured fist he wielded against his father, to punch the innocent tree he once sat under. As soon as his fist connected, bark flew off in different directions –blood also splattering everywhere. The boy's teeth clenched as his fist stung all the more. This caused him to be even angrier and want to punch the tree again. But Gohan was smarter than that. He wouldn't allow himself to fall into such a pitiful routine. But still… This anger…

'_Damn, I am a coward –just like that bastard; Natsu, said' _Gohan brushed both hands through his hair madly and squeezed his eyes shut. _'I had comrades on that ship and I let them die. What a crap captain I turned out to be. I'm no good –just like my pathetic father.'_

He stopped himself from blowing up the closest mountain when he felt a familiar presence nearby. With a tired sigh, Gohan let his arms drop down by his side and let an amused expression overtake his face.

"Piccolo…" he said, almost as a greeting.

The Namek, as if by nowhere, landed down in front of the bandaged and bloodied fighter. He also let a smirk on to his, usually, stoic face. His arms were crossed in a manner which liked to suggest authority. And, on most days, Gohan would have knocked anyone senseless who thought they were better than him. However, it seemed Piccolo could get away with it.

"It's been a while, kid." He grunted in response, showing no emotion at all on his green face. "You took your time to return, didn't you?"

Gohan felt a surge of anger in his system but chose to dismiss it. He liked Piccolo because of the fact that he didn't throw unwanted arms around him... unlike _some _buffoons. "_You _took your time to save me, didn't you?" he shot back, eyeballing his former teacher.

What little remained of Piccolo's smirk completely vanished at the spoken comment. "It seems you were able to make it back just fine this time around though. Why do I get the feeling you had no intention what so ever to make your visit friendly."

Gohan's eyes narrowed into little slits. Then, he couldn't help but to chuckle into his one healthy hand. "You haven't changed at all!" It wasn't said happily, but more of an amused tone was clearly evident in what he was saying. "You can pick up on every little detail. So I take nothing has changed in my absence… You certainly seem to still remain cautious as ever." A small grin formed. But it seemed more of an empty smile than anything which held a true feeling behind it.

The thick atmosphere evaporated and Piccolo didn't know whether to smile or scowl. Instead he chose his default smirk. "Well, I can't say the same for you."

"Good." Gohan stated as he looked up at the green man. "It would be a naïve thought to think I would still be the same after my six year disappearance. So, I think I can now say that I am no longer your average wide-eyed, little boy."

Piccolo looked down at him and realized that Gohan was right. This boy was not the same person he had trained so many years ago. Despite the similarities in facial features and name, the half Saiyan that he once cared about could now be seen as a threat. This child was now probably like any other average Saiyan. Yet, many years ago, Piccolo had grown to accept that this was a possibility as soon as Gohan was taken away. The real question was; 'What would happen if Gohan truly was a threat and tried to destroy Earth?'

Gohan watched Piccolo closely for a moment and decided to ease his mind. "Originally, I had intention to destroy the planet. But now, with an unexpected crash, I don't think this planet is weak enough to obtain after seeing the fighters here. But then again, I had said that from the beginning."

If Gohan thought that would work to put Piccolo's mind at rest; he thought wrong.

"You were going to destroy the planet?"

The teenager looked at him as though he had asked the most unintelligent question unimaginable. And when he replied, it was uncaringly spoken and slid of the tongue as slick as grease. "Yes. I thought you knew that anyway although it probably sounds stranger hearing it aloud than thinking it."

Piccolo's large eyes narrowed. "And you're still trying to do that now?"

"Hardly." He answered just as coolly. "It's too much effort for such a simple planet –one that caused many deaths in a foolish space ship crash."

"What?" Piccolo became confused. "You didn't come here alone?"

"No… I'm the only survivor though."

Things buzzed around Piccolo's head and he was beginning to gain a head ache from it all. "So whilst you've been away; you've been destroying planets, killing innocent people and stealing land?"

Gohan looked at him sternly and brushed a hand through his dark locks. "It's nothing to do with innocence. The people I've been killing are hardly innocent. Consider me a bounty hunter although from time to time I've had to kill one too many… I do what I'm told. It's hardly out of choice and I don't gain much from it, other than a roof over my head I guess."

"But you _have _killed innocent people?"

"If they get in my way then I have no choice." He answered bluntly, not a drop of emotion in his voice. "I haven't been told to kill random innocent people since before today. I'm not usually the person to purge planets. But if I'm told to do it –I do it. Since before this one day, I haven't taken anything bigger than a city out at a time."

"If your ship hadn't crashed today, would you have done it? Blown up the planet…"

Gohan folded his arms and leant back against the injured tree. "I guess… You're lucky you have Capsule Corp. to send missiles up against people like me. I'm sure it was them considering it had the logo alongside the damn thing."

Now Piccolo wasn't sure if he was more angry or more confused at Gohan in this situation. "Wait. 'People like me'. You're suggesting that you know that what you are doing is wrong."

"Yes." Gohan stared blankly. "And? There's no point to care, is there?"

"_You_ don't even care?"

Gohan shrugged once glancing at him in a baffled manner. "I've been doing it a long time."

Piccolo had nothing to say to that. But he had come to the firm conclusion that this couldn't be the same little child he once knew.

Gohan looked at him one more time. "Sorry." Still, his black eyes held no sympathy and Piccolo was unsure whether what the boy said was meaningful or not. This was when the Namek chose to take his leave, grunting something before leaving.

Gohan was once again alone under that beaten, blossoming tree.

* * *

**Tadaaa! I think I'm going to cry myself to sleep tonight with happiness –honestly. This story is a giant pain in the ass. I think taking on four stories at once is a BAD idea. Notice that 'bad' is all in capitals and that's how BAD it truly is. Sorry for taking so long with this pain in the ass update. This time, I made sure it was a much bigger chapter. So maybe… forgive me? Like hell. **

**Sheesh, I hate and love this story all at the same time. I want to drop it yet I want to continue it and make it into a trilogy and show how he develops and blahdi blah, blah. Sorry for always writing so much at the end of a chapter in my A/N–people must think I'm lonely or something. I just like writing at the end lately. I've done it with my other stories too. **

**Lol, when I named this chapter; it took me about five minutes to be able to say it. I'm a right retard when doing tongue twisters (even though this ain't one).  
**

**PFT! And when I checked through this for mistakes, I think I found about a billion and three. Honestly, I think I need a Beta or something. Actually, if I had a Beta I think they would die from boredom and be out of a job because of my lack of updating.  
**

**Well, on that note, I'll leave. I don't usually ask for reviews in my chapters (especially for this story –unless about pointing out my foolish mistakes) but I was wondering if you could leave a comment this time round? I just want to know what people think of this story. I'm on the borderlines of getting rid of it or not. Thanks for all past reviews, alerts, favs and Pms regarding this story! You are all awesome!**

**~ Danni **


	6. Light in the Darkness

**Gohan, the Saiyan warrior

* * *

**

**Another chapter =). Considering I like writing this story a lot more than any of the others, I think I should keep this one going and try and develop it into something great. Every time I finish I chapter, I want to write more. However, it's not really the same with A Hero's Time Warp -which most people like by far. Damn, I hate that story so, so much at the moment. Ahh well, enjoy.  


* * *

**

**Light in the Darkness

* * *

**

_Shit._ That's what he felt like, absolute and utter _shit_. He wouldn't always use swearing to get his point across. But today, that was the best word to describe how he felt.

But, then again, Gohan had felt worse. Once he was locked in a storage room for nine days with no food. If he hadn't been half Saiyan then he probably would be dead. Some of Tighfer's men, who had helped take him from Earth when he was younger, had thrown him in there as a punishment for some misdeed he had committed –one he couldn't remember. As days passed, it seemed that they had forgotten about him. He had been dying and there was nothing he could have done about it.

And that had been one of his lowest moments since being on the mother ship -he could remember every stomach grumble, every nauseas feeling and every bit of loneliness which he had come to learn of. Yes, such a terrible memory was not going to leave him until he went senile.

So when something terrible would happen to him, all he had to do was compare the situation to that incident from when he was younger. And suddenly, everything would seem smaller and stupid in comparison. The teenager was not ashamed to admit that that was such a frightening event. With no sense of time, no sense of what was happening; Gohan had felt that he had suffered quite a lot in that dingy, dark storage room.

_No seven year-old should have ever had to go through that, not even me_. Gohan had decided that long ago.

And when he was on the brink of starvation and felt he couldn't move even one muscle; a bright, blinding light shone into his restless eyes as the locked door glided open. Gohan remembered cowering into the darkness until his eyes adjusted to the light. Tired and skinnier than ever before, the child had shakily pushed himself up and wiped his teary eyes dry.

The light had been astounding, Gohan remembered, as it had been the first time he had been able to escape the dark in such a while. A black figure stood firmly in the centre of the white, entrancing light and he couldn't make out a face. The half breed's heart had stopped for a moment as he looked at his saviour through blurry eyes. Finding sudden energy, he had darted from the darkness with aching legs and over to the stranger, tears streaming down his cheeks rapidly before engulfing his hero into a tight hug.

Gohan remembered finding it strange that his saviour was only about a foot taller than he was. He had large, black, innocent looking eyes and hair which had dropped down to his mid-back. His hero had been nothing more than a simple child, just like him. Gohan couldn't stop crying as he rested his head into the boy's warm chest. He had wanted to stop crying, but still more salty tears continued to pursue through his reddened and sleepy orbs.

"Why are you still crying when I came all this way to let you out?" the hero had spoke in a sweet voice.

The hybrid had paused whimpering for a moment and looked up into the child's soft eyes.

"You're such a baby." The amiable voice had uttered amusedly and quietly, patting Gohan's head gently with an infectious smile before accepting the hug from the half breed kindly.

Yes, Gohan could remember everything, clear as rain. That moment had always felt inspiration to him, and he would often think about his foolishness for even wanting to die at one point. There had been no point in dying then and there. He was still fresh and pure back then, so why did he want to waste it?

But now, presently, the boy was walking through the wilderness and soaking up the diminishing rays of the sun. Gohan could tell it was going to rain anytime soon, considering every once in a while he would feel little droplets of wetness lick at his sore skin. But, the setting sun felt incredible to witness.

'_It's been far too long since I've seen something like this.'_ He thought, staring out and over at the attractive landscape. _'I'm not one for sightseeing, but I think I can understand where Kinpum is coming from when he suggests that the North Quadrant is beautiful. I think I respect the quietness the most though...'_

"Yo, Gohan!"

The teenaged fighter cursed under his breath. His father. Every time he found some solitude, it just has to be interrupted. With an uncaring turn of his body, Gohan glanced at the Saiyan with his fists at the ready by his side.

Everything about this man made Gohan's blood boil. His overly optimistic posture, his blue and orange colour scheme, his wide eyes only a child could possess and even his messy hair made Gohan redden with anger. But what annoyed him the most was that Goku took no offense to anything he said or did; no matter how rude.

"What do you want?" he then growled.

The dopey smile of his father faced him. "Just wondering when you're coming back? It's getting a little late and thought you'd be hungry."

"I'm not interested. Get lost."

Goku continued smiling, nonetheless.

"Okay! In case you get hungry, I'll tell your mother to leave some food out for you."

"Whatever, just go away."

"After dinner; you, Goten and I can go fishing. It'll be fun!"

Gohan was becoming more and more irritated by the second and he felt like he was going to pop any second. Steam was almost visible from his ears and he felt his teeth grind together.

He took a deep breath.

"Do you not understand? I have no interest in this planet. I have killed many people, and destroyed homes." The boy spoke slower as he approached the older fighter. "I came here to kill all of you. Does this not compute or something?"

Goku looked at him for a moment with a blank expression and Gohan was surprised that the man didn't look angry or shocked.

The teenager's words became strained. "I'm not on Earth to hel-"

**Smack!**

Goku's fist collided with the hybrid's face, sending him to the floor in a bloody mess. Out of all the things which he could have done, Gohan didn't think he would do that. And he felt idiotic for even doubting it. The boy dragged his tired body up from the floor and glared daggers at his attack.

"Did that make you feel better?" Goku's voice sounded out as he rested his hands on his hips. "You don't think I know? Sheesh, Gohan. I'm a Saiyan too, you know. I've been curious about where I came from, believe it or not, and I've asked Vegeta a couple of questions."

Gohan's back was perched over slightly and he cupped his wounded cheek as blood fell freely from his nose. With a soft frown, Goku watched as his son found even more trouble to stay up on his feet. He eventually walked over as the exhausted boy collapsed to his knees.

"I thought you were a _human_, as you always said whenever someone pointed out your true origins." Gohan snapped bitterly from the ground.

"Well, I've come to accept that maybe not all Saiyans are bad." Goku then replied as he knelt down to his son's height. An amused laugh escaped his lips quietly. "I'm a human in the wrong body."

"What does that make me?" the wounded fighter shot at his father. "I'm half and half. Raised by humans and then by Saiyans. I was taught to love and then to fight."

Goku chuckled at the question and looked at Gohan with a very tender smile, patting him on the head affectionately. "You're whoever you want to be."

* * *

Goku carried Gohan home in a piggy-back style; much to Gohan's dismay, of course. The elder of the two yapped on about father/son activities that he was looking forward to. But Gohan soon came to the conclusion that he was only speaking continuously to stop the awkward atmosphere from creeping in.

But nevertheless, the half breed remained quiet most for most of the trip except for a 'I'm not staying' or a 'I'm going to leave' and on some occasions a; 'I have no fear to fight you'.

Goku simply laughed them off and Gohan became annoyed for a few minutes each time. For a person with such a manageable temper, Gohan found himself having more problems keeping it under control than usual. With the way things were going, he was sure that he was going to give himself grey hairs by the time he was fourteen.

"Anyway," Goku began cheerily as he pushed his son up higher on his back. "We can't have you skipping through the forests with the moon shining brightly. Unless you want your tail chopped, which I very much doubt 'cause that hurts like hell. Unfortunately, that's something both you and I know!"

Gohan agreed on that point, reluctantly.

Then again, even now, Gohan could not control his transformation. The teenager never remembered anything that happened when he became an Ozaru, and when he woke up he always had the biggest headache imaginable. The last time he had transformed was about three months ago and he had found himself upside down, hanging from a mountain with Kinpum above him, greeting in a high pitched voice; "Morning sleepy head!".

There were two facts behind this story. One, Kinpum was such an idiotic best friend and two; Gohan had never been able to control Ozaru.

He doubted if he ever would be able to, in fact.

It was at this time that Gohan's heavy eyelids chose to close, and then he became ignorant for the rest of the journey.

* * *

_Gohan was locked in his quarters again. And he didn't like it. So now, he was causing a ruckus by screaming, or throwing objects or even breaking things. In fact, three people had to come into his room just to replace his lock and fix the door. Most people would have thought that the boy would have learned his lesson weeks ago when he was trapped away in the storage room. But, no –this boy was just too stubborn._

_"Lemmi' out, you jerks!" His yelling went unheard or ignored, as it didn't matter which. The child, no older than eight, slammed his fists against the steel door. His last door was a weak kind of metal he broke within hours. But it seemed this one was just as determined as he was._

_"Lemmmmiiiii' oouuutttt!"_

_"A childish tantrum won't get you anywhere." He heard from the other side of the door. The voice was composed, yet childish and a little mocking. Also, it seemed all too familiar. Gohan felt his face burn in anger at the tone the person had used, and took a deep breath._

_Perhaps... maybe... It was him! It was his saviour again! Maybe he could help..._

_"Please can you let me out?" Gohan asked in quietened voice, almost a whisper now that he had calmed down._

_**Click**_

_Gohan found the door unlocked and immediately wondered why this person would try to help him. As he pushed it open, the familiar, smiling face of the boy he had met a while ago was standing before him. Now that it wasn't too dark, Gohan could make a picture of the child. He was taller than him, and he was wearing an armour coloured in a dark, purple tone. The boy had a kind face and it very much shocked Gohan to see a tail dangling freely behind him._

_But Gohan took no more time to identify the child and made a run for it. And when he noticed that he couldn't move, his eyes shot back to his hero –whom had a tight grasp on the half breed's arm._

_"Where are you going?"_

_The hybrid turned to him and furrowed his brow. "To escape!"_

_He laughed and grinned at him, yet in spite of that, Gohan frowned. "Don't escape yet, I want to play."_

_Gohan had never felt so floored in his life. _

_"Escape after. The guards are about at this hour. Escape after we play."  
_

_

* * *

_

At thirteen years of age and back on Earth, in his bedroom; Gohan rolled over in his sleep. In deep slumber, he dreamed on, only to have one sentence muttered through his bruised lips.

_'Kinpum... ... you dork...'_

_

* * *

_**Well, I felt that I should show some history whilst Gohan was away. I did need to show the history behind the reletaionship between Kinpum and Gohan. But it's hard not to nuts and create a whole, giant background for OCs. It's a lot of fun to create the backstory, but I have to be careful not to go too far and bore anyone. I won't flood the story with history but I will put it in every once in a while. This is a quick update for me though. Haha. Thanks for all reviews, alerts, favs and pms regarding this story.  
**


	7. Little, Black Box

**Gohan, the Saiyan warrior

* * *

**

**The best thing about anime is that it's like a disease. It's infectious. I've now started to get one of best friends into animes like Ouran, Furuba, Bleach ECT. Aha, I feel evilly pleased. Next I will introduce DBZ!

* * *

**

**Little, Black Box**

Gohan found himself rather surprised to see that he was no longer wearing his battered armour. He hadn't taken any notice to it before, and felt rather moronic for being so foolishly ignorant, but he was now wearing familiar orange gi pants, a familiar blue top, and a pair of familiar training boots, and Gohan just knew who wore these _familiar_ clothes.

...How he hated orange...

The teenager pushed himself up from his bed and was puzzled to why the large pants didn't fall down, until he noticed an obi tightly securing them around his waist. He shuffled his way to the door in the large boots, tempted to kick them off. But instead, he just tightened the rope which held them up, grudgingly.

"Are those too big, big brother?" Questioned a curious child from behind the door, his eyes peering through the gap in the keyhole.

"Goten..." Gohan grumbled in greeting, or in annoyance. To Goten, it was all the same and he didn't mind either way. From behind the wooden door, Goten grinned away.

"Teehee, you remembered my name!" The giggle fell on ignorant ears.

Gohan tightened the other shoe, his frown still intact –all until the door swung open and slammed into the teenager's head. Goten then dashed into the room happily.

The elder could only grimace in pain, whilst attempting to send out a spine-shivering scowl.

Goten, unaware that he had just given his brother another headache, jumped about wildly in excitement. "Wow! How did you get the shiner, Gohan?"

Gohan's fingers smoothly danced around on and over his sore eye, cursing both the happy-go-lucky child and his father. Luckily, his Saiyan genes would be able to help that heal nicely.

He then, feeling both perplexed and shocked, felt himself being dragged out of the bedroom and down the stairs by his little brother –hand in hand. Goten was blabbing on about something Gohan didn't really find interesting, and was keeping a tight hold of the warrior's hand. Such a tight hold; that even Gohan couldn't detach himself from the grasp. Despite being injured and considerably weaker than his usual state, the teenager still should have been able to pull free.

And Gohan didn't mean to say it, but it slipped out, nonetheless.

"Just _how _strong are you?"

Gohan felt the grip on his hand lessen and he felt a sudden sense of curiosity as the younger boy began to think. So, Goten paused his stampede through the house, if only briefly. With a finger rubbing at his non-existent beard, he looked at Gohan thoughtfully. "I dunno'. How strong is a super Saiyan?"

Gohan performed a double-take, nearly falling to the hallway floor. "A _what_?"

"Super Saiyan, silly!"

"At your age?!" Gohan began counting his fingers exasperatedly, starting and restarting his count every so often. "But you're what? Seven, eight?"

He then felt obtuse for having to use his fingers to count up to such a small number.

"I'm so happy! Big brother remembers how old I am!" Goten grabbed Gohan's other hand and jumped up and down excitedly, circling the older fighter and dragging him around with him. Gohan was surprised that the kid hadn't thrown up yet. Because, he wasn't feeling too good himself.

Gohan was feeling... nauseous, confused, angry and curious all at the same time and didn't know which emotion to act on.

"So you're a super Saiyan? Are you _sure_?" The, somewhat irritated, teenager asked slowly. Slowly; like he was talking to someone foreign –or stupid.

"I would show you, big brother, but mummy always said that I'm not allowed to transform in the house because she doesn't want an uhhh... umm, 'golden monster destroying her house!'. That's what she always says. But Trunks is allowed to transform in his house –it's no fair! Humph."

If Goten hadn't have pouted and glared down at the floor, he would have noticed the elder's wide eyes peering down at him. Gohan restrained himself from letting his mouth fall agape. Catching flies wasn't something he'd let himself be so idiotic to do.

"Goten, tell me, how did you do it?" Gohan's eyes narrowed, and now glistened with seriousness. "How did you become a super Saiyan?"

Goten looked up, completely startled by such a question. "Why do you want to know?" As innocent as it was, it still annoyed his sibling, somewhat. "You can't do it?"

"Don't put words in my mouth, and answer the simple question..."

"Good morning, boys." Chi-Chi approached the two with a forced smile. Gohan frowned because of the interruption and snatched his hands away from Goten's clasp. Chi-Chi's smile became more and more cheery, and, of course, forced. "Breakfast is almost done so why don't you two make your way to the table."

"Yay! Great, thanks mum! YAY!" Goten immediately darted in the direction of the heavenly smell and forgot about his older brother. This left him stranded.

Gohan suddenly felt naked.

He was alone with his mother, and he had never felt so tense and awkward in his life. She continued smiling, and the half breed considered how long she could keep up the facade. It was obvious that Chi-Chi wanted to say or do something, but was biting her tongue for some reason or another. But remembering how his mother was in such circumstances, he knew it wouldn't be long until an explosion of emotions would erupt from her.

The teenager fought all urges to shuffle his feet and twiddle his thumbs. He had NO idea what to do.

His mother just smiled on like the perfect little housewife.

Time passed.

"OH GOHAN, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! YOU DON'T NEED TO CRY, MUMMY'S HERE!" She engulfed him into a hug so tight that it almost rivalled her youngest son's grip. Gohan choked out for air. "I love you. Love you. Love you!"

"Get offa' me!" Gohan growled out, thrashing weakly in his parent's grasp.

"Don't speak to me like that, Gohan!" she hissed, but coddled him all the more. She eventually held him at arm's length and laid down the ground rules. "It's been a long time since you've been home and I want you to know that mummy still loves you. But, that doesn't excuse you from studying."

"Studying?" he parroted.

"Of course. My baby is going to grow up to be a scholar, right? That was your dream!"

"Hardly."

She ignored him. "And no more fighting in the house! You got that, young man? If you have to _'train'_" she spat it out like venom, "you can go with your father and brother once a week. I will not allow this to affect your grades any longer. So once a week is all I'm allowing."

She was speaking as though nothing had changed, and this peeved the hybrid. "Are you being ignorant on purpose?"

She gasped. "What did you call me?"

"Ignorant. Why are you being so ignorant? I told you, I'm not staying on this planet. I have no intention of playing 'happy families'. Why is this so troublesome to understand? I don't like you or this family, especially _him_."

Chi-Chi had a feeling she knew who '_him_' was.

And her heart broke as his words dawned on her.

Gohan hardened his glare and narrowed his eyes all the more. Yet, she looked as though she was going to cry at any moment. Not an over-the-top crying session. But one of those silent and meaningful cries. For a second, he wanted to take back what he said.

He hadn't felt guilty like this in a long while (even if it was the tiniest bit), and even though it didn't last long, it was still a shock to the system. But nonetheless, he refused to apologize.

With all honesty, he treated women with respect. And this woman, his mother, was no different. Just because he didn't want to see her, it didn't give him the authority to treat her like crap. She cooed and babied him so much that he wanted to be sick, but through all irritation, he would try his very best not to make a female cry.

Unless, she deserved it.

But that wasn't the case today.

So...

"Umm," Gohan felt lost for words. He wasn't going to take back what he said, but tried to help ease the situation. "I uh... Erm, uh."

His mother's hands were still perched on his shoulders, and he knew shuffling out of her grasp would only make things worse. So, he stayed put.

"Umm," he continued, not a drop of intelligence in his words. "Err... Well..."

Chi-Chi sniffled.

"Well, I'm-_you're_ not that bad. I don't hate, um, you...so to say." The half breed tried to choose his words wisely. "It's just, uh..."

"S-So you still love your mummy?" she whimpered. Her hands disappeared from his shoulders and reappeared holding his hands. She clenched them tightly and brought them upwards, closer to her heart.

Gohan, still tongue-tied, stood there discomforted. He couldn't give a damn if he upset a man. But he always hated making women cry. The teenaged hybrid often thanked the heavens that he had never had to fight a female enemy head on.

However, his luck had run out and now he was facing a teary Chi-Chi. Already, she was wearing him out.

"I..." Gohan paused and looked her in the eyes. She may be a woman and he didn't like the shrieking cries of them, but she deserved the truth. "I don't know."

Chi-Chi didn't break down like Gohan thought she would, but simply stood there with her hands around his. The grasp tightened. And a silent tear slipped down her cheek.

She nodded numbly, but a faint smile was present on her lips. Not like the facade she had gone around all morning with. "That's better than I thought, at least."

* * *

The boy soon found himself sat at the kitchen table next to the hyperactive Goten. He chose to ignore the disgusting habit that the seven year-old had adopted. Earlier, he had been fascinated with the fact that someone could chew, tell a long-winded story, laugh, and burp all at the same time. But now, he had seen it a thousand times, he had found that he was only freaked out by it.

Sure, he knew Saiyans ate A LOT, and QUICKLY. But this was ridiculous. Kinpum didn't eat like that, he certainly didn't eat that and he knew for one that no other Saiyan could multi-task as well as Goten could when breakfast time arrived.

But if he thought Goten was bad, he just had to wait and see his father. When the man returned from collecting firewood, he had ruffled both his sons' hair (Gohan chose to ignore this) and pulled up a chair beside Goten. He then devoured breakfast.

The teenager felt his eye twitch as the man continued to 'eat'.

Gohan merely sat there, and watched. Unconsciously, he pushed his plate of high-stacked food away from him. He wasn't hungry anyway and he knew he wouldn't be able to eat with these animals in front of him.

"Well no wonder you're so skinny, Gohan!" his mother scolded, pushing the plate back to him. "You can't just skip meals."

The hybrid teenager glanced down at the plate again. He had never received a breakfast as large as this one since before he could remember. His expression only became more depressed as he looked up at his brother and father, knowing that they were on their third serving. His mother expected him to eat as much as they did, and she wouldn't back down until he ate a decent amount –this was something Gohan felt concerned about.

"I'm not hungry," he muttered.

"Are they bothering you?" she asked, slapping the spatula against the palm of her hand, gesturing to the other males present with a slight movement of her head.

"I'm just not hungry," he repeated in that dull, blunt tone.

"Fff itt's Naw Poishonish," Goku managed to speak out between mouthfuls.

Gohan didn't even bother to try and translate that.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi hissed, not wanting such rude behaviour to rub off on their children.

Goku swallowed his last mouthful of food and turned back to Gohan. "How 'bout I give you your little box-thing if you finish your breakfast?" He then brought the black box from out of nowhere and presented it on the table. Gohan quickly identified it as his.

The hybrid turned to face his father quickly with a frown, and the tension became suddenly thick in the kitchen. Gohan leaned on the table and narrowed his restless eyes, which showed his eagerness to take the small box by force. However, the boy didn't move another muscle.

"Have you opened it?" Gohan then spoke, not darkly, but anxiously.

"Wha- oh, no. I can't get it open. The lock won't let me." Goku replied, oblivious to gloomy atmosphere.

Time stopped for a moment but then Gohan nodded, and his scowl lessened.

The tension disappeared and Chi-Chi sighed in relief.

* * *

They managed to get Gohan to eat _something_, but were surprised that the boy couldn't eat half the amount his father could shovel down. The teenager was actually the most shocked of them all. After thinking deeply about, Gohan simply passed it off as human genetics over-powering the Saiyan ones. And that was a strange story in itself as the Saiyan genes were dominant and the human genes were recessive –hence the reason he looked more like a Saiyan than a human (despite the similarities in species).

So now, Gohan was stood outside in the garden, contemplating his surroundings.

"Gohan!" Swiftly, the boy turned his attention the approaching man. He snorted. His father...

"Hmn?" sounded a mumble.

"You forgot this." Goku walked up to his son with the same smile he gave everyone, jolly and full of happiness. Bah, it made Gohan sick to the stomach. Upon noticing his father's outstretched palm, Gohan eyed the black box in his hand before swiping it away. "Sooooooo," Goku began. "What's in the box?"

"None of your business..." Gohan muttered, turning his back on his parent.

"Bwaah!" Goku gasped. "But you gotta' tell me."

'_I just have to hide this in a safe spot now, and not let _him_ know the code. I can't believe I almost forgot about this box, I'm such a fool. Never mind, as long as _he _doesn't get his paws on it or anyone else, for that matter._' Gohan narrowed his eyes into little slits and stroked the box's lid worriedly. _'So the code. 048-34-5... Wait no, that's not it. 038-999-9... No... Uhh,089-333-126?'_

Gohan felt himself beginning to panic and couldn't calm himself down. Goku even noticed the boy's change in mood. "Wait, 099-45-33-005... Ughh no! What is it, what is it?"

The half breed then felt his heart stop. _'Wait –what's even inside the box?'_

"Gohan, are you okay?" Goku asked his son, concerned. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, only to have the fighter face him.

And he didn't look happy.

"YOU IDIOT!" Gohan bellowed, snatching Goku by his blue shirt. Madly, the boy shook the Saiyan about crazily; his dark, insane eyes engraving into his father's. "You buffoon!"

"W-What?" Goku stuttered innocently.

The duo fell to the floor, but Gohan didn't stop there. Now he brought out his fists and swung them at the man's face. Each punch was only just dodged by his father beneath him. More and more punches were aimed for Goku's nose, mouth, eyes; anything on his face, and Gohan was only becoming angrier as time moved on.

Chi-Chi ran out of the house, panicking with Goten clinging to her side.

But nonetheless, Gohan still didn't give up.

"Damn it, you idiot! You moron! I don't even remember! I DON'T REMEMBER!"

"W-What?" Goku replied, avoiding another attack, Holes were now spread around him, deep in the ground.

"I'm scared and I don't even remember why!" Gohan finally pulled back and tried to catch his breath. He moved from sitting on his father's stomach to sitting on the floor beside him. His hand brushed through his hair and he sent another glare at Goku.

The full-blooded Saiyan sighed in relief as he pushed himself from the ground. Looking back down at the floor, he noticed just how deep the holes were Gohan punched were. Those attacks were not something to be brushed off lightly.

"W-What's going on?" Goku questioned, scratching the back of his head. "What did I do?"

Gohan cupped his aching knuckles. "Damn, you hit me too hard –idiot. " He spoke quietly, now feeling a little better. "I can't remember what's _in_ the box."

"Wha!" Goku looked taken aback. "You can't remember! I did that?!"

"Didn't I just say that?" he snapped in return. "You hit me _so _hard that I can't get in the box or know its content."

"Woaah, I'm –I'm real sorry."

"Yeah, and the best thing is...I know that whatever is in that little, black box... isn't something good."

* * *

**No mistakes should be there... because I have a beta! Finally! Lunamaru; my wonderfully scary Beta. (Talk about your Yaoi fangirls!). But in all seriousness, thanks a lot!**

**Other than that, I don't have much to yap about this time. Hide your shock. I'll try to update a few more times before college for this story. For A Hero's Time Warp, I hope to update at least four times before the eighth of September. Wish me luck, uggghhh. Thanks for all reviews, PMs, faves and alerts!**


	8. Son Residence

**Gohan, the Saiyan warrior

* * *

**

**Riiiiight, sorry about the wait –it seems to me that college is going to be the most time absorbing thing ever and that updates will be delayed. But I won't drop this so no worries.

* * *

**

**Son Residence **

Gohan didn't see himself as a childish person, but today he could not find any other word to describe himself. At the present point, he was sulking. Not the sort of sulking where he would hide away his feelings from everyone to not cause trouble –but full on sulking. The kind where he would glare at the person he was angry with (Goku), mutter crude words about that person (Goku), and make that certain person (Goku) feel like they wanted to crawl into a hole and wither away.

But when Gohan wasn't sulking, he was trying to figure out the pin-code for the black box. He wasn't getting very far with the 267 combinations he had been trying all morning. Yet, things were looking up for him as he had only, perhaps, over one million combinations left to try.

The half breed had been out in the garden since breakfast, and since the incident with his father. Goku didn't seem to mind Gohan having some time to himself, but Chi-Chi seemed indomitable about the teenager being alone since the outburst.

So Gohan was stuck with a baby-sitter, and Goku was stuck with death-glares.

The atmosphere was awkward, but the hybrid didn't give a hoot.

"Damn, this combination doesn't work either..." Gohan muttered, rubbing his wrinkled brow free of sweat. He never remembered Earth being so hot. In the mean time, this was the time he chose to send another glare at his father. "Perhaps, maybe –just maybe, if I wasn't knocked out and struck with amnesia, then I could open it."

Goku was sat opposite, not even two meters away from his son, on the healthy grass belonging to the front yard. When not accepting the evil scowls and feeling pangs of guilt, he would look bored and gaze off into the mountains where he would usually be training. And when he was doing neither of them, he would sometimes just sit there and watch his son, completely fascinated.

Gohan _hated _it when he did that. So when he caught him this time, he felt like he had to confront the Saiyan. "What is it?" he lightly snapped, his dark eyes narrowing.

Goku looked taken aback for a moment, before smiling warmly. "Can't I watch my boy?"

The fact that the man had said it so sickly sweet made him want to barf just that little bit more.

"I don't like it... It's creepy _and_ annoying."

Goku didn't bother to hide his disappointment. "It's been so long since I could sit here and watch you like this." He laughed. "Things haven't changed too much; you _always _made that face when you were trying to figure something out or when you were studying–Yeah! That face when you frown and bite the bottom of your lip like that. You've always done that –it was so cute when you were a baby!"

And now the man was cooing him! The teenager had to fight back blush of embarrassment, and Goku had to stifle another laugh. "I don't do that..."

"Yes, you do!" Goku exclaimed through giggles. "Ahaha, you're doing it now!"

Gohan was becoming frustrated. "No, I don't..."

The man stopped chuckling and merely settled with a simple smile. "Fine, fine..."

Then another awkward silence crept in.

"Sooooo... what'd ya wanna do today?"

Silence...

"Gohan?"

"Go away."

Goku sagged in disappointment. "If you know something bad is in the box, then why do you want to open it?"

"Because," he began, sheer detest slathering his tone, "I want to."

"You... want to?"

The younger of the two snapped; "Why do I have to give _you _a reason?!"

"Gee, why are you always so crabby? I mean... what happened after you... left, all those years back?"

"Do you mean 'what happened to me after I was _kidnapped_'?" The teenager dropped the box to the floor huffily with force. Annoyance filled him and he brushed his hand through his hair roughly. His eyes then met with Goku's. "What is there to say? What do _you _think happened? I'm alive, right? So nothing happened to me which killed me; so, stop asking me these questions. Obviously, if it was _so_ bad, I would have come back to Earth, not to destroy it, but to be here with you morons. Why won't you drop this?"

Goku opened his mouth, about to say something. But nothing came out. So Gohan simply returned to the task at hand. Mere seconds passed before the elder decided to talk once more.

"We were all so worried, Gohan." Goku said, compassion flooding out through his expression. His son faced him as the Saiyan leant forward towards him, enclosing the space between them somewhat. "I didn't know what to do... I mean, Piccolo was _so _completely devastated –so was Krillin. And your mother... Oh God, Gohan... your mother. She wouldn't eat, talk-nothing! Bulma thought she was going to die at one point." His voice broke. "God, Gohan. Please. I know that something must have happened up there... and if you tell me... Please, if you tell me, then maybe we can talk about it or something?"

"You've never been good with any of this relationship stuff, have you?" his son scoffed dully, turning his head.

"I just want everything to be back to nor-"

"Are you _that _stupid? Damn, _dad_, did you _really, really_ think that things can be normal? I disappear for what? Six years and then you think it can go back to _normal?!"_ His voice rose unconsciously, and Goku flinched at his sarcastic tone. Beyond everything, Gohan was just that amazed that the man had said something _that_ ridiculously stupid.

"Look," Gohan started once more. "I'm not the same Gohan that you once knew. I'm nothing like him! So stop comparing me to him and stop clinging on to the feelings you had for him. Damn it, he's dead and you're _not_ going to see him ever again!"

"Fine then..." Goku smiled cheerfully and wagged a finger. Gohan could only find himself to blinking in confusion. "You say he's dead, then fine. But remember, Gohan, my son, that with magic as powerful as the dragon balls, that people can be brought back to life. So I'll bring that old Gohan back; that's something I'm sure of. I can guarantee that one day, and that may not be soon, but one day, you're going to say; 'I love you, dad' to me."

"Don't be foolish." His eyes narrowed all the more, and he visibly cringed in disgust.

"It's my mission now, Gohan." He laughed playfully. "It's my mission to get you to say that!"

"Before hell freezes over." He snorted.

"Well, Frieza better get a jacket, because you're gonna say it!"

* * *

"Lord Tighfer, I'm sorry to report that ship XX903F has fallen in the North quadrant."

His finger tips tapped impatiently against the arms of his chair. Finally, the Saiyan arose from his throne. Then, his lips parted... but nothing came out. Eventually, he sighed and folded his arms as he gazed through the large windows in the ship's room. "So, what about Parvulus? Dead, do you suppose?"

"I suppose, sir. The ship was completely destroyed."

A moment of silence passed.

"Well, inform my son. I'm sure he'd want to hear of this news." Tighfer paused and strummed the patterned windowsill with his gloved fingers. "It's unfortunate though, don't you agree? Parvulus always had so much potential. Up until the very end, he worked as hard as he could."

"Yes sir. He was one of our finest."

"He was simply a weak child when I first found him. But he grew up wonderfully –a true Saiyan. It almost makes me sad to hear that he has been lost."

"He was strong. Do you wish for me to send anyone to inspect the area? Perhaps an enemy was the one to take young Parvulus down."

"Yes, what a good idea! Anything worthy of killing Parvulus serves as a fair challenge to me. In fact, did anyone survive the crash at all?" He faced his servant as his dark eyes glowed with interest.

"Um, one as I recall, my lord."

"Simply, one?" Tighfer's face dulled. "A name, if you will."

"Natsu, sire, does the name sound familiar? He survived, barely. He is harbouring several wounds though. But the medics say he will be healed soon."

"Ahh, Natsu; excellent. What wonderful news! Send him back to the planet he was originally going to before the attack. But this time, send him in a pod or a ship which will slip by even the best of radars. I will see if this planet is worth my time in gold."

"Yes, Lord Tighfer."

* * *

A chill slithered down Gohan's spine at that moment. The sun was setting and he had, even with the whole day passing, not been able to open the box. His brow twitched. Goku had long ago fallen asleep, snoring away like he had no care in the world –all the while, Gohan had to try and fix the buffoon's mistake!

What a joke.

He smirked at the sight of his slumbering father. Finally, he could go for a walk, with the lack of a baby sitter. In fact, he felt like paying Piccolo a visit!

Sneaking away, keeping his steps light and his weakened power level low, he made sure that Goku remained in his dream world. Eventually, the hybrid made it to the forest free of any follower. All he had to do now was remember where the Namek liked to meditate. It was near a waterfall, he was sure of it. But nothing else passed through his mind.

Passing tree after tree after tree, a familiar power level skidded through his senses. His eyes darted left and then right. So, someone was following him after all. The power level was high, and he remembered it from somewhere –but just where?

He tightened his stance and brought his fists up for the ready. With his background, he was sure that it was an enemy. The forest suddenly grew quiet and the birds became deadly silent. Gohan could even hear the sounds of his own light breathing.

A twig snapped nearby, and Gohan's head flew around in that direction. Nothing. Another twig snapped, and he then turned to face there, throwing a weakened ki blast. Gohan frowned. He had missed. Several more twigs snapped, and then the power level became stronger, and then it came closer and closer, until...

"BIG BROTHER!"

Gohan felt himself being tackled down to the ground, a large force being launched into his gut. Then, a little head of black hair bounced up in front of him. "Hey, Gohan!" it chirped, and Gohan closed his eyes in annoyance. His patience was truly being tested.

"Get off of me!" He hissed loudly, but quickly caught his composure. He couldn't let his parents know he was out alone!

"What? Don't you wanna play?" Goten whined, feeling tears building up in the corner of his ebony orbs.

"Shhhh!" Gohan hushed, throwing his hand over the little boy's mouth.

"BUmmhhh Whhymmppphh?" the seven year-old attempted to ask. He pulled away Gohan's hand with the slightest of ease. "I wanna play!"

"Shh! Shh! Fine, fine, we'll play later but I need to go somewhere."

"But mum said you're not allowed in the forest after dark, and the sun is setting now. She said she wanted daddy to stay with you! Where is he? Awwwmmbb, are you sneaking away?" His large eyes widened all the more. "But you'll get in trouble! Hey, I know! Why don't we go play by the house now? I know mummy will let us do that!"

Gohan had to continuously remind himself not to lose his composure. "You have to stay quiet. Look, I'm just going to see Piccolo. No problem there, right?"

"Mummy doesn't like Mr. Piccolo."

'_Of course..._' He thought, remembering the reason he was _quietly _sneaking away in the first place. "That's why you need to be quiet."

"But you're dis-disoba... disob—Uhm... What is it? Uhhh, um. Dis-"

"Disobeying," Gohan supplied.

"Yeah, that!" Goten exclaimed excitedly. "You can't go and see Mr. Piccolo 'cause mummy wont like that. Besides! She said she doesn't want you by yourself!"

"Shhh, stop getting overexcited." Gohan looked around desperately and noticed the darkness had already crept in. "Fine, come with me then."

Goten's eyes lit up. "You really mean it?!"

"Yes, but come on. Be hasty! I don't have much time." Disgruntled, Gohan snagged his brother by the arm and dragged him further into the forest. He looked down at the child who was smiling as happy as can be, and realised that he was being blackmailed by a seven year-old. The kid had planned it all along, and he had fallen for it.

Damn, he hated children.

* * *

**Okay. This is proof I'm still alive and kicking. I'd like to say thanks to Lunamaru, my lovely Beta because without her, this would probably look like a pile of dong –to put it nicely. Sorry about the wait too. So much chaos at college, you see. I have an assessment on Wednesday so I shouldn't have written this and really should have got more work done. But oh well! I said I was going to have a chapter out this week, and so I have. I have ACTUALLY kept to my word. **

**Thanks to all PMs, reviews, alerts and favs! I'll try and update soon!**

**~ Danni**


	9. Questioning Oneself

**Gohan, the Saiyan warrior**

**Been a while, eh? SOOO sorry! :(**

**Questioning Oneself**

He refused to allow himself to be concerned because of a curfew, like some common child would have been –and despite the fact in which a small boy had manipulated him, he continued onwards nonetheless. The forest was beginning to darken slightly as the sun was sinking slowly, leaving only certain bright spots. But even though the sun was leaving, the area was still lit by the remaining light and the birds still chirped away.

In a way, it made Gohan feel nauseous with the sickly sweetness of the scenario. Despite the beauty and liberty of nature, it still reminded him of everything which he was taken away from when he was younger. Just when, finally, he accepted the loss of the planet Earth and tried to start anew, the irony of life threw him back home.

Goten, completely dazzled by the experience; dragged Gohan left, right and centre onwards. If things were normal, the teenager wouldn't have allowed such an action to occur –however, with his senses as muddled as they were, and with blackmail on his shoulders, he had to concur with such happenings.

Of course, he could have found Piccolo by himself. But, that would be relying on the memory of the area- and with all honesty, and he admitted this often enough with a lack of hesitation even, he had a terrible memory.

He always had. Always will.

To find the Namek, it could have taken double, triple maybe, the length of time it would have with Goten dragging him. So, in that aspect, he couldn't complain.

The forest was nearly completely dark now, and Gohan had noticed right away that Goten's grip had become a lot tighter. With every crack of a twig, or every whistle of the wind, the little boy would flinch before striding forward.

And when it happened again, this time from several birds flying through the trees, Goten preformed a double take and nearly squeezed the life out of his brother's hand.

"Damn it, Goten!" Gohan hissed, his hand throbbing. "Why did you insist on coming if you're scared of the dark?"

Big, watery eyes turned to the elder boy. "I just wanted to help..."

A somewhat awkward expression overtook Gohan's face for a moment, before frowning, nonetheless. "You wanted to 'help'? You practically blackmailed me!"

"...'Blackmail'?"

"You know what that means, right?" Gohan sighed at the black look on the child's face. He sighed after a long pause. "Of course you don't."

"I'm sorry..."

"Forget it, let's go on."

They both picked up the pace, and carried on further. Nothing more was spoken and the atmosphere remained as awkward as ever –however, Gohan was left with a bitter thought in his head.

'_Why was Goten treated so much differently than me in our upbringing?'_

If it was said aloud, the half breed was certain that it would sound like he was jealous. Of course, he wasn't. But, still... with the risk of sound arrogant, Goten didn't seem half as smart or independent as he was when he was at seven.

'_Why was Goten raised differently?_

'_Was it because of my disappearance?_

_Or simply... because he looks like _him_?'_

Gohan could tell from the loudening sound of flowing water that they were nearing Piccolo's waterfall. As the waterfall eventually came into sight, the memories of his previous visits from his childhood were like a kick in the teeth. It was like he had never left. Time and time again, even with his mother's strict parenting, he had snuck out to this particular area to greet his mentor.

This waterfall was a second home, as such.

He couldn't believe he had forgotten it... with how many beatings he would get from Piccolo when pestering him, he didn't know how it was a possibility!

And there said Namek was –meditating.

"Piccoloooooooooo!"

Gohan visibly cringed as Goten reached a pitch that he didn't know was accessible. However, Piccolo didn't seem fazed and barely opened his eyes. It struck the teenager that his old mentor was much too used to it to be bothered any longer.

"We came to visit you!" Beaming, the small boy pulled away from his brother and darted over to the levitating martial artist.

"'We'?" Piccolo grunted in repetition as he opened his eyes fully and stared intently at Gohan.

Almost intimidated, the teenager staggered backwards, somewhat, with the Namek's complete attention.

"I came to ask you something."

Piccolo floated downwards from his position and landed near Gohan, arms folded. "I presume it's about your ship?"

"Yes," Gohan nodded, staring up -right up. He forgot just how tall Piccolo was.

"It crashed not too far from here. Only about a mile east, even." Piccolo supplied. He then sent a glare to Goten. "I suppose you are the reason that your brother found his way to me."

"H-have I done s-something wrong?" Goten stuttered, large eyes watering –almost sparkling with sadness. Gohan's stomach churned at the scene.

Piccolo, again, didn't blink an eye at the sugary image. "Go home, Goten, your mother will be worried about you. Oh, and explain to Goku that I'm taking Gohan to the debris of the ship."

"W-what?" sniffled Goten, "Can I not come?"

"No." Piccolo said coldly as he turned away, cape flapping behind him.

"B-But-"

Finally, the Namek turned around and sent the small boy a smirk. "Go home, kid, and I just might not beat you like last time."

Gohan's stomach twisted again.

"R-r-right!" Goten exclaimed cheerfully, getting the hint. He went to run off before remembering his fear from earlier.

"Don't be frightened. You're far scarier than anything in this forest, Goten." Piccolo said. Immediately, the words of comfort washed over the seven year-old and seemed to make a difference. This time, Goten smiled and nodded, before diving into the forest without hesitation.

"Are we going?" Gohan didn't even realise he was being spoken to until he noticed that Piccolo was near enough out of eyesight, looking at him expectantly.

"Ah. Sure."

It took fifteen minutes by foot to get to the debris, and Gohan was left speechless at the site. His ship had definitely taken a turn for the worse when it crash-landed. Suddenly, he found himself very lucky that he decided to use a getaway pod instead of remaining on the main ship.

...Otherwise... Well, it would be pretty clear to say he wouldn't be walking among the living.

Parts of the ship were scattered all around in different areas, and it seemed apparent to Gohan that some of the forest trees had been set alight from the crash as their bark had darkened to black. Gohan took a moment and considered what the crash must have looked like when it first happened –in fact, he was certain that there must have been carcasses dotted around everywhere.

"I didn't... I didn't expect it to be... like this..." Gohan eventually managed, as his widened eyes peered on at the chaotic display before him.

Piccolo, who was stood beside him, didn't make any movement.

"What... happened to the... -to the bod-"

"We burned them, set them alight." Piccolo answered steadily.

"We?" asked the teenager, not once taking his eyes off of the ship.

"Myself, your father and Vegeta."

"I didn't think my father would have the stomach for it..." Gohan muttered to himself.

The Namek, however, simply snorted and turned to the young fighter. "Do you really believe that? Are you so immature, _Gohan_, to think that Goku is so weak and innocent to not be able to do something like that?"

The half breed was shocked! Never did he expect Piccolo to suddenly turn on him like that, and never had the Namek raised his voice at him like that before. Gohan could almost see the venom dripping from his tongue as he spoke. Taken aback, and insulted, the young fighter bit back his own tongue for a moment before talking.

"Sorry if I insulted you, _Piccolo_, I never knew you were so sensitive to something revolving around my father. So, maybe... Perhaps you misunderstood me. The point I was trying to get across was that it seems out of my father's nature to commit arson on hundreds of bodies."

Through narrow eyes, Gohan glared at his old mentor and coldness came between them. Both had lost patience with each other, due to the atmosphere. However, Gohan wasn't finished fishing for information just yet.

"How many bodies were there?" he asked icily.

"Hundreds, just as you said."

"No specific number?"

"I don't count bodies, Gohan, and I doubt that Vegeta gave a damn –and perhaps Goku was a bit preoccupied with you on his mind." He replied just as cold-heartedly.

Gohan sighed and brushed a hand through his hair. "Well, let's get this over and done with."

Upon entering this ship, the young teenager began to think about Piccolo's attitude and demeanour against him. It had definitely been intentional –but he never remembered said Namek being so aggressive.

The first area in the battered ship which he visited was the main control room. Everywhere he looked was dyed a stomach-churning red, or a rich purple. He considered why everything was purple until he noticed the regeneration tanks smashed into pieces, and the healing liquid which had been within spread everywhere.

Some of the electronics seemed to be active, or close to working, and in a way, it made Gohan worried that the computers were stronger than the warriors. At least the electronics didn't die! Out of the twelve screens which were operated in the control room, only one was left without a crack and seemed to have power. However, the only thing it picked up was static.

Disappointed, Gohan looked over in a different area nearby. None of the radios worked properly, and one or two pick up static... again, so there was a horrible screeching sound echoing in the room. Piccolo didn't look too amused.

Sadly, there was nothing of use in that particular room, so the boy left to explore the rest of the ship. Piccolo didn't hover. He simply stood behind him, uncaringly watching. Nonetheless, Gohan still felt uneasy with his presence.

He didn't say anything though. For some reason, the Namek made Gohan feel nervous – there was something which made the young fighter feel on edge about him.

"Are you done?" Piccolo asked in monotone.

Gohan caught himself sighing. "I suppose..."

*SCREEEEEEEEEE!* This time both Piccolo and Gohan clasped their ears from the high pitched screech. The Saiyan turned to one of the computers to see the static crackling around madly –the speakers vibrating from the loud noise.

"Pa- -Parv- -You th... ? *SCREEEEEEE* Par –us?" More noise broke through the static, more meaningful than last time. Though not clear, Gohan knew who the voice belonged to. It... It was!-

"Kinpum!" Gohan practically bellowed; snatching a mini-microphone attached to the computer.

"Answer m- Par- you th...? *SCREEEEEEE*"

"Kin! It's me! I'm alive! Kin!"

"Parvu..." This time, it sounded sad.

"I'm alive... Kin..." It must have been contagious because Gohan suddenly felt down. Did he think he was dead?

Suddenly, the speakers and screen released one final screech and burst into flames. Crackles and buzzing sounded, and sparks flew everywhere. The hybrid could only watch on as the small crack on the screen began to run down and separate the screen into two halves. Finally, it gave in completely and collapsed down from the wall.

His heart sank. It took a moment to comprehend what actually happened. For a second there, Gohan felt like he was back on the mothership –and hearing Kinpum's voice was almost comforting to hear. All best things in life are short-lived anyway, he decided bitterly.

"Gohan..."

Said boy turned to Piccolo after hearing his name. "That person... that guy; is he your... friend?"

Almost shocked, Gohan found himself caught off-guard. After a second to think about it, he finally responded. "I work with him."

"Saiyan?"

"Yeah. Strong too. Why?" Gohan sounded a little defensive, almost paranoid. Piccolo didn't look surprised. His features didn't seem quite as hardened as before though.

The Namek went to speak again; "Goh-"

"-Here you are!" A familiar voice boomed into the room. Turning their heads, they found Goku standing behind them with a sheepish expression, scratching the back of his head. "Man, Chi-Chi is goin' mad back at home... I only dozed off for about half an hour... man..."

"So the kid got home safely, I take?" Gohan asked; eyes narrowed.

"Sure did." Goku beamed.

"And he told you where I was?"

"...Ah, sure did." Goku's expression now twisted into something awkward looking.

"Useless..." the half-breed uttered to himself.

"Well, thanks for looking after Gohan, Piccolo! But we gotta' be goin' now." The father smiled and turned to his son –who simply glared off into space.

"The kid knows where I am anyway..." the Namek muttered. Gohan peeked up his head and stared at Piccolo for a short moment, puzzled. Wasn't Piccolo just angry with him a few minutes ago?

Nonetheless, Gohan didn't bite back his tongue and replied. "You won't be hearing again from me again unless you find another ship –one with working transmitters too. This has been a waste of my time..."

Piccolo didn't look fazed. "I thought you would have noticed..."

"Hmn?"

"The equipment in your ship is wrecked –but the power is still working –making the ship still feasible to run."

Again, the boy found himself stunned. "Oh. Oh... Oh damn. So it can run..."

"I don't get it!" Goku proclaimed. "I thought you wanted to leave?"

"For a Namek, you know a lot about the technology of these sorts of ships." Gohan commented, glaring at said the man in question.

"Since you were last here, I absorbed all of Kami's memories, powers and knowledge." Piccolo countered, smirking.

"A lot _has_ happened since I have been gone..." He said to himself more than anyone else. He sighed and turned to his father, exasperated. "Listen, each ship has a tracking device which my company keeps a note of. When a ship loses power, automatically the tracking device reacts and an emergency pod is sent on a rescue mission. Well, usually.

However, this time, the power is still going –and our ship is being run by... well, let's call it our version of solar power. When a ship is heavily damaged, the power disappears too. But for this case, the solar power generator is still active. This means there has been no rescue pod being sent."

"Uh?"

"I'm stuck on this mud-ball." Gohan said bluntly. "I might not be rescued for weeks –months... years! It's rare that they send a rescue pod manually."

"Oh. Okay..." Goku scratched the back of his head.

"Never mind..." the young fighter muttered. "I'll just have to work on the ship myself."

"So... that means no bad guy is coming or anything?" Goku asked naively.

Gohan growled to himself, losing his patience quickly. "Yeah."

A pod shot past several stars, nearby, now entering the north-quadrant. Inside, laid a sleeping warrior, now completely healed from the incident he had been in when travelling in a certain ship –which had been lead by a certain teenaged hybrid. This warrior had been found in an escape pod after the crash and healed immediately.

And now he was going to get his revenge on the planet which brought these injuries to his body.

Now, he was going to get his revenge on Earth.

**Sorry about the wait, seriously. Damn, it has been a while. The main reason I haven't updated in ageeees is because of my new job –well not as new now, as I have been there since February. But it's been hell at the moment. All my assignments at college have been due at the same time. Gosh, too much pressure for a seventeen year-old, I tell ya. **

**Anyway, I'll try and update as soon as I can. Sorry again ! ! D: **

**Thanks for all reviews, favs and alerts!**


End file.
